The Long Road Home
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: AU set in Neverland. To save Henry Regina and Emma must make a deal with Peter Pan to give him their magic. He in turn gives them one week to leave Neverland or remain trapped there forever. Together they must learn to live without magic, figure out what Pan wants with them and battle Pan's dark forces to get home in time. Eventual SQ (Previously titled Magic Isn't Everything)
1. Finding Henry

_Okay I have had this story in my head for a while now. This is a ort of AU (since I have no idea what will happen in Season Three!) set in Neverland. In order to save Henry Regina and Emma must make a deal with Peter Pan to give him their magic. He in turn gives them one week to leave Neverland or remain trapped their forever. Together they must learn to live without magic whilst battling the dangers of the island to get home in time. Eventual SQ. I hope you enjoy it :)_

Neverland is not the place Emma Swan pictured it to be, the story books of her childhood did not prepare her for what they have faced so far. During her time in the system she had dreams of Neverland, for a child like her it seemed like a dream, it was a magical place where she could be free from the demons and horrors of her childhood. Now after two weeks of battling darkness, fog and attacks she knows that this land is where the true horror lies. The spectre of Pan has loomed over them for the past fortnight, Rumple was the only one who had dealt with. She doesn't even know where he is. In one of the earlier battles she and Regina got separated from the rest. Neither of the two woman even know if the others are still alive. They take it in turns to sleep at night just in case. Normally neither sleeps for too long due to the sound of screams that is the music of this island. Emma chances a glance at her companion. They used to be enemies but in this land of horror with their son lost that has been forgotten. Both woman are covered in various scrapes and bruises. Both are exhausted. Both know defeat is not an option, not with their son at stake.

Emma sighs as she pictures her son trapped and lost on this horrible island. She knows Henry is a strong kid, full of hope and optimism, now she hopes that Neverland and its dark forces haven't taken that from him. _We're coming Henry_ she thinks hoping that somehow that message will get to him.

Regina limps behind her, a makeshift bandage across the top of her thigh after a particularly nasty battle with a lost boy, her thoughts too are on their son and where he might be. She knows she needs to be a hero for her baby. So many times he asked her to be good and so many times she failed. That thought is the main one that penetrates her nightmares. Neverland has its own way of getting into a person's dreams tormenting the sleeper with their worst fear. Her nights are filled with images of her son crying alone as Pan kills her and Emma in front of him. She shakes her head to clear the picture knowing she will not let that happen. She will not let her son be alone and she won't let Emma get hurt. She thinks of Snow and her plea _"Take care of Emma!"_ shouted as two of Pan's boys dragged her away. Regina stares at the back of her determined companion knowing deep in her own heart that her desire to prevent the blonde from harm comes from more than just Snow's desperate pleading. But now is not the time for such thoughts. Not while her son is lost and not in a place like this.

The blonde feels the gaze of Regina on her back and wonders if she feels as lost and afraid as she does right now. They reach a river and she stops to rest before extending a hand to the brunette and helping her sit. Regina winces as she lowers her injured leg down. Both cautiously test the water, they know that a lot of the rivers in Neverland are home to venomous creatures and neither one can afford to be bitten or poisoned right now. "Is it safe?" Emma whispers. During their nine days alone they have learned to stay as quiet as possible in order to avoid their voices being carried in the wind to Pan.

Regina nods slowly before taking a sip. "It's been nine days" Emma whispers her voice breaking as a lone tear makes its way down her cheek. Regina nods solemnly. "I know, we'll find them too Emma"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I need to be Emma"

"How long until we reach Pan's camp?"

"An hour maybe more"

"What do you think he'll want?" Pan had sent word to them both through a wood sprite that he wished to meet with them. Both were resistant but they quickly realised that this island is Pan's domain and that if there was any hope of seeing their son again then they had to comply.

"I don't know" Regina replies quietly feeling a fresh wave of hopelessness was through her. Emma recognises the look in an instant having felt it so many times herself. It is in moments like this that they both try to be strong for the other. Neither one of them can bear to think of losing anyone else and in the past nine days have vowed to help the other in any way they can. Both find it remarkable how close they've become over the past few days but then again in the face of attack and darkness it has been a necessity.

Emma squeezes the other woman's shoulder in support before standing and pulling her up as well. Regina stumbles before Emma catches her looping her arm around the brunette's waist. "Your leg is bad isn't it?"

"I've had worse Emma"

"Why don't you heal it?"

"I would but if I use magic than who knows what will find us"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asks as they trudge along ignoring the ache in their tired and burning muscles.

"Neverland is very sensitive to magic. Any use that isn't Pan's flares up and attracts the attention of any of his minions"

"Once we get Henry back I want you to heal that" Emma says seriously. She can see the affect that the wound is having on the brunette, how pale and clammy she is and how easily tired she gets now. She knows that she too is exhausted but if they wish to get off this island and back home to Storybrooke safely then she cannot afford for the brunette to collapse on her.

"Emma it will heal on its own in a few days. We can't risk it" Regina replies shaking her head dolefully. She knows that she is slowing them down but the wound will heal and an attack from those living in the forest will only derail their dreams of home further.

As they get closer to the centre of the island where Pan's camp is the air seems to grow thicker and thicker. Emma coughs as it feels like black smoke invading her lungs, "What's up with the air?" she asks in a choked voice.

Regina leans heavily against Emma feeling the dizziness from the lack of her hit her. "Whoa" Emma says before helping the brunette stand, "You've got to stand up Regina, come on you're not collapsing on me now. We're almost there" she whispers encouragingly having spotted the glimmer of torches through the thick smog.

"Do you know why it's like this?" Emma can hear the tears in Regina's voice. "No" she replies mildly scared of what the answer is going to be.

"Pan takes the souls of the children he takes. Each soul he steals pollutes the air even further. So many lost children" she finishes with a sob. Emma draws the brunette closer and wipes the tears away, "This place is horrible" she whispers in reply. Regina nods resting her head on top of the blonde's shoulder. Oh how tempting it would be to shut her eyes right now. Emma notices gently shaking the brunette back to consciousness, she can see other fallen bodies in their path and she can feel the fog trying to take them down but she will not fail. "You've got to stay awake honey, just a little longer" the endearment slips out without either realising. "It's so hard Emma"

"I know but think of Henry. We've got to get to him."

"Henry. Get to Henry" she repeats as they continue slowly creeping through the dense fog.

The air grows colder as they sidestep fallen and forgotten bodies, some adults, some sadly not. The atmosphere reeks of devastation as they walk through what feels like an eternity. As they bodies exhaustion increases the feeling of helplessness grows between the two women. Both can feel the energy slowly draining from their bodies, the only thing keeping them from falling down their need to find their son.

Emma and Regina cling to each other, arms around their fragile waists as they limp ever forward. "Regina look" Emma says happily tears streaking down her dirt covered face as she sees light inching closer to them.

Regina raises her head before focussing her gaze on what the blonde sees. She could cry in relief, "We made it" she whispers the knowledge of the others who didn't weighing heavily on her mind. _They made it_. Both bask in their small triumph, amongst a sea of defeat and despair the tiniest victory can buoy their souls with happiness and hope. The moment fades because in spite of the achievement that they feel from getting to the camp they have no idea what awaits them.

"Ready?" Emma asks shooting a worried glance at the nervous brunette.

Regina steels her features to look strong and determined. If she is to face Pan then she won't do it crying and weak. "As I'll ever be" she whispers back. Emma mirrors her illusionary look of strength. She hopes this front will be enough to get them their son back.

The fog clears as they step over a shimmering threshold blinking as the sudden light of the torches glares in their eyes. Once they have adjusted to the glow of the torches they scan the small camp. There are a few scattered huts, home to the lost boys who make up Pan's army and boy are they nowhere near as innocent and carefree as Emma's childhood storybooks made them out to be. At the edge there is a set of dark silver steps lit by a row of torches. Atop of the dark looming stairs is a black obsidian throne. Emma shivers and even Regina who has seen great evil in her past finds herself strangely intimidated. The rest of the island looks like a devastated wasteland so Pan's dark throne cuts a stark and forceful presence. It is clear where the power lies in this place. They can see people shooting fearful glances up at the chair as if expecting their master to appear at any moment.

Regina forces herself to look away from such an opulent object, it seems almost obscene in such a desolate place. Her eyes track along to a row of wooden cages where stolen children sit with tear and horror stained faces. Chocolate eyes fall on one cage in particular and a light blooms in her chest. Without a word to the blonde her feet move towards the cage. Emma blinks in confusion before seeing where Regina is headed. She lets out a sob of happiness at the figure in the cage.

"Henry" Regina whispers and the boy's head snaps up. He looks unharmed but both of his mothers can tell that he has seen and heard similar things to what they have. "Moms" he cries "I knew you guys would come"

"I love you so much" Regina sobs so relieved to be able to tell him those words again. "Oh kid you had us so worried" Emma adds.

"I was so scared" he admits quietly.

"So were we Henry" Regina replies.

"You were?" he asks in disbelief.

"Henry this is a very frightening place and in your situation anyone would be scared but you are such a brave little boy okay. Just hang on a few more seconds so we can get you out and then we'll go home"

"Promise?" he asks fearfully eyes on the dark throne.

"I promise Henry" she looks to Emma. "I promise kid. We're all going home" she says reassuring the three of them before fiddling with the locks on the cage.

The door swings open and Henry flies out and into his mothers arms. "I missed you guys"

"We missed you as well kid" Emma replies happily letting her tears falls. Regina says nothing instead revelling in the feel of being able to hold her son in her arms again. Emma's hand rests atop the other woman's back but none of them comment on the motion knowing that their united stance is holding them all up right now.

A low whistling sound shrieks through the camp directing everyone's attention to the sinister throne. Henry snuggles closer to his mothers, his fear kicking in. Regina and Emma hold him tighter determined to protect him as best they can. A dark grey figure emerges on the steps before stalking over to them. This is not the Peter Pan from the cartoon stories, this is no innocent teenage boy looking for eternal youth. The figure walking towards them has none of the vestiges of youth, his face is cold and stony, an icy sneer in place. His form is that of an adult but one made entirely of shadow.

Regina on instinct edges herself closer to Emma recognising a threat when she sees one. Emma keeps her family in her grasp feeling the cold eyes of Pan staring into her as if piercing through her body.

"I have been waiting for you two" his voice sends shivers down their spines. The tone is low and just threatening enough that they know not to reply until he tells them. "I had those idiots take your son for a reason" he adds dismissively gesturing to two collapsed bodies being dragged into the fog. "What?" Regina asks. The shadow glares at her before raising his hand and plucking her from Emma and Henry's grasp.

"MOM!" "REGINA" twin shouts echo out through the small camp as the brunette is flown through the air to land in a crumpled heap at Pan's feet. He leans down before grabbing her neck with his slender fingers wrapping them around her throat. "You will speak when I command it and not until then, do I make myself clear?" the voice coupled with the fingers around her neck cause images of her mother to flood through the brunette's vision. She nods fearfully in response. Sated the evil shadow laughs menacingly before dropping her again. She gasps for breath but doesn't move for his foot rests atop her back keeping her pinned to the dusty floor.

"You" he points to the blonde beckoning her forward with a crooked finger. "I believe you two want your son correct?"

They both nod weakly. "Well I am not an unkind man and I'm sure we can make a deal"

He runs his middle finger across Emma's and then Regina's foreheads sending icy chills through both their bodies. "Yes" he murmurs with a triumphant smirk, "Very powerful indeed"

"I will make you two a deal" he says with a delighted sneer reminding both of another lost deal-maker, "Give me your magic and I'll give you your son"

_Worth continuing? Let me know what you think so far. Thank you for reading :)_


	2. Seven Nights

_Hi again, this used to be called Magic Isn't Everything but I changed the title. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and followed this so far. I still don't own Once or any of its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy it :)_

**Seven Nights**

The two woman turn to each other once Pan has uttered his request both confused by his deal. From what Rumplestiltskin has told them this shadow is meant to be one of the most ruthless tyrants in all of the realms and yet he is letting them go? Regina frowns, something here isn't right. She is certain that there must be a caveat in this deal Pan hasn't mentioned. Emma too is sceptical, from her days as bounty hunter she can tell when someone is holding back, "So what? We give you our magic and bam we're free to go, just like that?" she questions.

Pan cackles as he towers above them, "I didn't say that, I said I'd let you have your son back. But since you two do hold a lot of power which shall be useful to me I am willing to at least give you a chance to escape. Once you give your magic to me I shall allow you seven nights to leave this island"

Both women frown knowing it took them nine days just to reach the centre, "And what if we don't?" Regina asks, a queasy feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Pan grins, a grotesque black smirk across his grey visage, "Well then my dears you and your dear son will be trapped here forever, you two as my slaves and your boy, well I think he'll make a fine addition to my army" he says with a delighted cackle as he gestures to Henry. On instinct both women move to block their son from his view.

At this the shadow's face changes, contorting into a mask of rage, "Did I say you could move?" he snarls, his voice a growl accompanied by the rumble of wind from above. Raising his claw like fingers he drags both women forward letting them hit the ground hard. "So do we have a deal?" he asks impatiently.

Emma looks to Regina. For her this is a no-brainer, it is their only shot of getting home and yes it's going to be tough but once she turns her head and catches a glimpse at their frightened little boy she knows they must take this chance at saving him. She knows however this journey will be far tougher on Regina whom magic has held in its clutches for a long time. She chances a look at Regina's face and sees her gaze fixated on Henry, the son they would both do anything for. She wonders briefly if Regina understands how hard this will be for her, for all of them, once they accept. Regina meets the blonde's eyes and nods a silent signal that if it means there is a chance for them all to get home then she would sacrifice the magic in her blood a thousand times.

"Deal" Regina says in as strong a tone as she can magic.

Pan grins victoriously, the lure of power dancing in his eyes, "Now you may stand"

Emma moves first before helping Regina up. She frowns looking at the make shift bandage around the brunette's thigh before turning to Pan, "Before we give magic to you can I use it one last time?"

The shadow cocks his head with a questioning glance before noticing how the blonde is basically holding up the other woman. He smirks sadistically knowing that injury will only help his plan further, "No. Step forward"

At his blunt refusal Emma shoots Regina a sympathetic look before glaring at Pan as they walk forward. He raises his palms before a dark grey smoke appears before revealing a small glass box. Emma raises a questioning brow being unfamiliar with magical objects but Regina frowns in recognition. Rumple had taught of these objects long ago, trinkets capable of capturing and unleashing powerful magic. In the right hands they can be safe and a means of ensuring dark magic is not released to the wrong people but Regina suspects that this object is not in the right hands. Judging by the malevolent look in Pan's eye she can make an educated guess that his intentions are less on the safety front and more on the unleashing his great power side of things.

"Now I assume you know how this works"

The brunette nods whilst the blonde shakes her head. Back in Storybrooke Regina imagines she'd have rolled her eyes and scoffed at the blonde's ignorance. Now though they are from the seaside town she calls home, now she sees the helpless look flash in Emma's eyes at not knowing something. Here in this land of horrors they cannot be enemies sniping at each other, they must work together, with that in mind Regina begins to instruct Emma in a clear voice, "Take my hand"

When the blonde does Regina raises their joined hands before taking Emma's other hand in her free one and moving them so their entwined palms are over Pan's box. Up close she can see the greed flickering on Pan's hazy features. She shudders at the aura of coldness and death emanating from him before returning her focus to their task.

"You must focus on channelling and directing all your energy into this box"

"How do I do that?" Emma asks quietly keeping her gaze fixed on the brunette.

"Think of who you're doing this for" Regina replies. Both women turn to their terrified shaking son. Tear filled eyes meet for a long tension filled minute before Regina takes a deep breath and says "Now" letting the magic stream from her hands.

She gasps in pain until after an agonising few seconds Emma's finally joins hers in the box. They both watch awestruck as the purple and white magic mixes in the glass until it becomes a creamy lilac that reminds Regina of her orchids at home. Regina can feel her energy fading and fast as her body shakes with the effort of losing this much magic. Emma watches her with a panicked and worried gaze. _Protect Henry. Protect Regina. Save my family and get home_. She repeats these to herself using those motives to keep funnelling her magic into Pan's small case. For Regina however this is taking much more of a toll. She too is thinking of the aims Emma is but unlike the blonde Regina has felt magic inside of her for years. Magic courses through her veins and has been her constant in times of turmoil. Losing it feels like wrenching a part of her very soul free from her body, what makes it bearable though is that as it leaves she doesn't feel hollow as she expected but instead lighter. Tears are sliding down both their cheeks as the energy swells and pulses out of them. Pan keeps his hands tight around his glass cage as it begins to shake with the weight of the magic. He looks between both women, he can see that the blonde is nearly finished and judging by the paleness of the brunette her magic will soon be done too.

Emma feels the last of her magic drain from her fingertips leaving her disoriented. Her head spins but she keeps her hands anchored to Regina sensing the other woman needs her so she too can finish her sacrifice. Taking deep breaths to regain her focus she waits for her vision to clear from the magic induced haze her mind is currently in. After a few painful minutes where she swears she can still feel the phantom pains of magic trying to tingle through her veins she blinks her eyes open relieved when she can see. Emma looks across to Regina watching the tears slide down tanned cheeks smearing the dirt on them. Looking at the paling and clearly pained woman she wonders how Regina is still standing. In a show of silent support, having had a taste of the exhausting agony the other woman is going through, she squeezes Regina's hand. The other woman musters up a weak grateful smile but Emma can see she doesn't have much strength left. _Come on Regina, you can do this_ they both think willing the brunette to hold on.

Finally after an agonising five minutes that feels more like hours to the two standing over the glass the last of the purple energy fizzles out of Regina's fingertips. As it falls into the rest of the swirling energy Regina sways, "Regina?" Emma asks worriedly keeping her hands locked with the other woman. "So…tired" she mutters in reply before collapsing against the blonde. "MOM?!" Henry shouts clearly panicking at seeing his normally strong mother pass out in Emma's arms.

Pan laughs hysterically eyeing the power swirling in his glass box. _Yes this is exactly what I need_ he thinks as he watches Henry run over to his mothers. Once those three are trapped on the island forever he will finally be able to enact his plan. Power he thinks, holding his precious treasure in his hands, is the key to finally getting what he hungers for most. He raises his head briefly to look at the family wrapped in a tight hug, the blonde and the boy holding up the unconscious brunette. He laughs internally as he ascends his towering steps. _Pitiful_ he remarks to himself as he watches the three locked in an embrace, clearly they believe love and hope will save them. Don't they see he has the power? Nevermind soon they will all see who the most powerful being is.

"You Saviour" he says dismissively watching as Emma raises her head. She keeps one hand around the other woman's waist whilst the other protectively clutches her son to her chest as he cowers in fear of Pan. "Remember seven nights, good luck" he smiles falsely before sending a swirl of silver smoke towards them. Emma clings to the pair tighter as they vanish in before his eyes. Seven nights he thinks, they don't have a chance. He laughs to himself relishing in the face of yet another victory.

* * *

Emma is the first to open her eyes to their surroundings. She frowns when the first thing she sees is darkness, cold empty darkness. She can feel the weight of the other two in her arms so at least that stops the despair of loneliness creeping in. With some difficulty she waddles a little closer to where she sees light from above. Carefully lying Regina down on the ground she looks up, "Ma where are we?" Henry's broken voice shatters the silence of the dank pit Pan has poofed them to.

Emma tries to put on a brave smile for Henry but trapped and lost in this cave it is too hard, "I don't know kid but we're gonna get out of here I promise" god she hopes she can keep that promise. Looking into the frightened doubtful eyes of her son she knows the only salvation for them all lies in getting away from this island and back to Storybrooke.

"I want to go home" he whimpers in reply before burying his face in her chest. Emma feels her heart clench in pain at his emotional distress. She sits them both down keeping him in her lap as she rocks him, "Me too Henry, me too"

Seven nights she thinks to herself. She has seven nights to get her family home. It is in that moment sitting in a gloomy cave with her scared son and a passed out Regina that she realises Pan does not intend for them to make it. After all it took her and Regina nine days just to reach him in the first place plus they will lose a night here in this damn place. Anger boils in her veins as she realises that in their desperation to save Henry from his clutches they have entered into a race where it is borderline impossible for them to win. She looks from Henry to Regina and finds that rage fuelling something else. Her heart and spirit booms with new determination. Pan screwed them. He expects them to but she thinks, looking at the brunette woman, he has no idea what they are capable of.

_Thank you for reading :)_


	3. Withdrawal

_AN: Another update for you all. I will be babysitting at my mum's house for a week starting tomorrow so I decided to get my ass in gear and get this typed up for you guys today. Thank you to the people who have read, reviewed and followed this so far. I still don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)_

**_Withdrawal_**

Emma wakes from a restless slumber to the sound of crying. She frowns at the sadly familiar noise before opening her eyes, her heart panging in sorrow at the source of the sound. "Henry, kid what's wrong?" she whispers scooting across the darkness of the cave.

Fear stricken eyes look back at her, "What if she doesn't wake up?" he asks quietly. During his capture Pan introduced Henry to one of his more favoured methods breaking spirits. The days spent locked up were hard but the nights were worse. Pan knew exactly how to unsettle the children he took. During the daylight hours those in the cages would be forced to sit through mirages of their parents failing and giving up trying to save them. As the sunset, those who hadn't tried to escape and been killed, were made to sleep with nightmares plaguing them the whole way through. In two weeks of imprisonment Henry has already seen so many children fall vacant, hopeless expressions adorning their hollow faces, he kept his hope though. He knows from experience how strong his mothers are but most children do not have his faith and they were the ones who lost their souls to Pan, the physically strong of those shells were sent to the army, the others are Pan's fearful slaves and guards.

Henry knows he is one of the lucky ones and that only serves to bring more tears to his eyes. Pan made a deal with them and he knows that whatever the shadow master wants them for will be bad. Stuck in a cave with his battered mothers his nightmares seem to have come to life. Emma wakes up at least but his other mother is still unconscious.

Emma quickly gathers Henry in her arms hoping her physical presence can reassure him that he hasn't been abandoned and that his mothers are still with him. She glances up at the still dark sky, they need to climb out of this cave and begin their journey and they need to do it soon. They're already at a disadvantage time wise and the more time spent in this gloomy pit is less time for them to succeed.

She looks over at Regina, her face ashen and exhausted, her body lightly shaking as her expression remains as still as the moment she passed out. With another heavy frown the blonde places her hand on the other's forehead, it's warm – too warm. "Regina" she whispers sternly shaking her shoulder. The brunette groans in pain but her eyes remain closed.

Regina is trying so hard to wake up but once all of her magic left her system it felt as if her blood had turned to sludge. She can hear Henry crying and Emma's exasperated voice telling her to wake up as her body trembles beyond her control. _Open your eyes_ she thinks to herself but nothing happens, her mind feels as if it is clouded with a thick grey fog and she cannot see through it to regain control of her body. _Focus_ she tells herself. After living with magic for so long it had become an innate part of herself and now she feels weightless and heavy at the same time. To Pan she sacrificed a part of herself so great that her body seems to have lost its core energy. The darkness that was her magic has departed her body leaving behind haunted ghosts of her past evils and they hurt. Each and every one of them seems to sink into her body like thorns cutting through her shaking skin.

Something shakes her shoulder and her haze filled mind struggles to place the motion, _not your body_ she thinks. A hand. Too big to be Henry. Emma? Yes Emma. _Go to Emma_ she wills her mind. A small portion of the fog clears enough for her to catch a fleeting glimpse of blonde hair before the grey force tries to push her back down. _NO _she orders herself trying to push back. Regina knows she can't give up, Henry and Emma have stayed with her so she has to try even if the pain overwhelms her. She feels hot, a burning pain searing through her blood as she tries to wake up. A whimper escapes her lips and she swears she can hear the sound outside of her head as well.

"Mommy?" her son's voice pierces her internal battle. She feels light creeping into the fog. _Yes! Keep focussed. Ignore the pain of the past, focus on your son and Emma, let them help you_ she tells herself hoping that at least this time her love for her son will be enough to keep her on the path of good. She frowns as she realises that the thought of Emma is also driving her towards waking up, yes they had grown closer over their need to find their son and the harrowing nature of surviving Neverland but is that all their relationship is now? As she questions she can feel the fog trying to claw her back down. _No, don't think about that now, just think of them and open your damn eyes! _With every ounce of energy she has left in her she concentrates on her best memories of her son and sporadically Emma. "Come on Regina, honey just wake up" she hears the endearment ringing in her ears like a soothing balm. She lets the "honey" part float through the darkness until part of it fades giving her renewed strength to battle through the tortuous smog in her mind left by magic.

"Mom?" "Regina?" two relieved voices asking her name is what she hears as she slowly opens her eyes. Her vision is still hazy but she can make them out, "H-hen-ry. Em-ma" she croaks out slowly.

"Hey kid, pass me my water jug please?"

Henry nods and does happy to see his mother awake and speaking his name. His joy is short-lived when he sees the haziness of her eyes and the exhaustion on her face. He frowns realising that in giving up her magic to save him she has left herself weak and vulnerable. As she groans in pain as another violent shake of her body occurs he wishes he had seen before how much she was willing to give up for him. A tear snakes down his cheek as he thinks of all the times he treated both of his mothers badly when they would do anything for him. "Mom, Ma, I'm sorry for all the times I was mean to you guys. I love you both so much" his voice shakes as he speaks, his mask of bravery vanishing as all he wants is the comfort of his moms. Emma brings him into hers before pulling Regina up close enough so she can lift an arm around him as well. He feels the fevery flush of her skin as she mumbles, "S'okay Henry, love you"

"I love you too kid and you know what once we get off this damn island we're all going to start over together"

"Really?" he asks as the dream dances before him.

Emma nods knowing all three of them need this vision to cling to. She can picture it now, her light at the end of an intensely long tunnel of darkness, her, Regina and Henry in Storybrooke. Safe and smiling. That is what she will run towards.

"Really kid, now let's get out of here"

"How?" he frowns as he questions her statement.

"We're going to climb" she says determinedly, it isn't that far up and there are enough foot holds that they can get up their easily enough.

He nods walking over to the wall as Emma lowers Regina back down still cradling her head, "Do you think you can stand?" she whispers quietly enough for Henry not to hear.

Regina shakes her head weakly, even that in her current state is too much, "You should go without me Emma" she begins but is cut off by Emma's finger softly touching her chapped lips and silencing her, "No, either we all go or we all stay. No-one is being left behind" she vows sincerely to herself, to Regina and to Henry. "I know what's happening to you, your magic is gone and you feel like you're losing a battle with yourself but you've got to keep fighting okay, for me, for you and for our son. I need to know if you can do that, please. We need you" she finished desperately tears shining in blue-green eyes.

Regina looks into those orbs and can see a more toned down version of her own exhaustion. She knows Emma has had a taste of the magic withdrawal she is currently suffering through right now, due to her inexperience with magic it has passed much quicker which means Regina needs to be stronger to fight this. She chews her lip and thinks of what Emma said. Her, Emma and Henry in Storybrooke, safe and smiling. She can fight for that. She can be strong. This time she can find it in herself to fight for something good, something pure, her family. Searching Emma's face and finding only concern and sincerity she nods, "Okay, I'm in Emma."

Emma smiles in relief looking over to where Henry is slowly but steadily working his way up the wall. "Can you put your arms around my neck?" she asks.

Regina achingly slowly raises her arms yelling out in pain as her body fights the movement. The blonde quickly shushes her wary of making too much noise. The brunette mouths "Sorry" as tears of pain slide down her face, "It's okay, I know it hurts" Emma whispers back, "Just hold on a little longer" Regina nods trying to ignore the burning agony tormenting her muscles as her arms find purchase around Emma's neck.

"Good job honey" Emma whispers encouragingly as she turns Regina round to lay on her back in a makeshift piggy-back carry. The brunette's head lolls against her shoulder as Emma brings the brunette's legs up to cinch around her waist. She holds onto the brunette's hands, "Okay Regina, just get some rest for now and keep fighting. When you wake up it will all be better" she promises hopefully.

Regina nods against her shoulder, "Okay, Emma stay out of the shadows, it's safer" she whispers as a final warning as her eyes slip back shut. Emma nods in acknowledgement beginning to climb up as the brunette begins her unconscious battle against the pull of her magic withdrawal. _Don't give up_ they both think in silent encouragement of the other.

_Next chapter will be longer and hopefully next week. The latest it will be up is Friday/Saturday when I return from my adventures in babysitting. Let me know what you think so far. Thank you for reading :)_


	4. Safety Is Relative

_AN: I was at my mum's all week and then at my gran's today so I can only apologise for how long it took me to get this typed. Thank you to those who have read, followed, favourited and reviewed so far. I still don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)_

_**Safety Is Relative**_

_"Stay out of the shadows"_ Regina's warning echoes in Emma's ears as she and Henry creep cautiously through the darkened woods, both keeping an alert eye on where the shadows are dancing and flickering across the path and through the trees. In woods like these it is too easy to misstep and fall into the murky clutches of shadow that seep from every pore of Neverland.

"Henry be careful!" she hisses shifting the unconscious weight of Regina on her back so she can pull her son back from where one of the shadows had begun to inch its way towards them. Over their time on Neverland both have realised that the shadows are not as still as they should be. They move seeking out intruders and alerting Pan to their presence. Emma knows instinctively that an accidental stumbling into the shadows is what led to her and Regina being summoned by Pan in the first place. She dares not think of what his forces will do to them if they step into the shadows again. Briefly her mind flickers back to her own parents as she wonders if they too are challenged to walk this island or if something far darker that she doesn't really want to think about has happened. _No_ she thinks shaking her head, _they're not dead, don't lose hope Swan. Get Regina and Henry to a safe place and then you can think of a plan to find them. You can do this. Be the saviour._There have been days where she has wondered how she could possibly live up to the title Rumplestiltskin bestowed upon her but it was Regina of all people who made her realise that she could be that saviour because she had to be. Regina was the one who told her that saving people was all the brunette had seen her do so she shouldn't stop now.

Henry suddenly inches closer to his mothers at the sound of a rustling from the surrounding forest, wind or worse? Emma shushes Henry just in case though neither really wants to investigate and find out what made that noise. His time on Neverland has somewhat quelled the boy's adventurous spirit. Seeing the way Pan treats the lost boys and everyone else has made him see that there are some things in life that are better left un-investigated.

"Let's just keep going kid" she whispers trying to ignore the burning heat coming from Regina's burning and trembling flesh pressed against her own. She sincerely hopes the brunette is winning the battle going on inside of her because god does she need her. Pan gave them seven nights, one they are using up right now and is quickly fading into six days left and she needs Regina to beat the dark ghosts of magic. She's not sure if she'll keep her own hope if the brunette doesn't.

"How do you know if we're going in the right direction?" Henry asks fearful of winding up lost or worse back in the clutches of Pan. He shudders at the mere thought of having to return to that dreadful camp.

Emma too flinches as she hears the sound of screams and moans carrying through the air hoping they can get away from the mournful noise soon. Over her lifetime she has heard more than enough cries of pain and she had wished that her baby boy would be safe from such horrors. It was one of the reasons she knew she had to give him up because with her at eighteen with no money and no job she could not keep him safe. She can try her best to make sure he is now. She only wishes that he could have been spared the experience of this island. Looking into his frightened eyes and slightly haunted expression as he thinks of Pan's camp she has never been more aware of the fact that she needs to step up and be his mother. She needs to protect him and help him get away from this island. She needs to save his other mother whose nails dig into her skin as if it is the only thing keeping her holding on. The blonde has to be the saviour because if she doesn't she could lose her son and Regina and she can't handle that. Emma clears her throat hoping to temporarily quell the storm in her mind as she knows she needs to be the one to reassure her son. She was not the one he ran to as a young boy and she is well aware of that, but she knows she must step up and be strong, even if she's not entirely sure she is. Kneeling down slightly to meet Henry's eye-level she gestures to where the moon sits glowing in the cold black sky. Unlike the shadows the moon lingers constantly in its place over the shore. Regina had told her that it was so Pan could see instantly when people had breached the waters of his island. Tonight Emma sees it not as a watchful figure but instead as a light of hope because she knows that the closer they get to that moon the closer they are to being safe and away from this wretched place. "The moon is always over the sea" she explains to Henry in a confident tone, "So as long as we keep walking towards it we're heading somewhere safe"

Henry nods though both of them are unsure as to whether or not it will be safe. On an island like Neverland you can never be sure when the soothing balm of safety will be ripped away from you. Henry slips his hand into Emma's brushing against Regina's dirt-stained trousers. This way at least he is close to both his mothers and for a few moments he can pretend he is back in Storybrooke with the pair of them just walking together and not marching through this cold dark jungle in the hopes that it might lead to somewhere safe. The problem being that on an island like this safety is relative. For one young boy walking further and longer than he has ever needed to, he finds that safety in the hand of one mother and the closeness of the other.

For Emma it is in the fact that her son is right there next to her, no longer lost. Not safe yet but at the very least alive and that is enough for her to keep going. She won't let herself fall into an illusion of safety just yet. When she is on a boat on the way to Storybrooke with her family around her then she will let herself believe she is safe. For now she can't fall prey to even the pretence of safety because she must remain alert to any dangers that may come to threaten her dream of home. Her thoughts are interrupted by a soft whimper from the head lolling next to hers. Emma isn't sure whether to be scared of how much pain Regina is in or to be relieved that the woman is at least still alive and fighting.

For her part the only thing anchoring Regina to fighting is hearing the faint voice of her son and feeling Emma holding up. So far she has spent this journey using the image of her, Emma and Henry getting off this damn island as a sort of centering tool. She finds that when she thinks of that and the ever growing feeling of hope and joy that spreads in her heart each time that it is becoming a little easier to push away the swarming darkness that had been pulsing through her veins. She wonders briefly if she feels as hot on the outside as the fire being pelted at her by the remnants of her magic. Another swirl of burning smoke floods through her mind and she whimpers loudly trying to freeze it out.

"Keep going Regina" she hears breathed to her in the blonde's familiar voice. The sound acts as refreshing breeze amongst a backdrop of screams and agony. She lets Emma's voice float through the haze of magic and feels an almost tranquillity wash over her for a moment. She too knows she cannot allow herself to linger too long in the feeling of safety for she doesn't know when this island may take it from her but for this moment, this beat of her heart and time she allows the feeling of calm to ease the terror and pain in her body and mind. In a moment she will return to her fight. She knows it will be long and hard but she also knows that as long as she can feel Emma's weight carrying her through the treacherous woods and hear Henry's voice lilting up towards her fallen head that she can find the strength to overcome these taunting ghosts of magic.

Emma smiles to herself as she feels the brunette grip her just a little tighter. She doesn't even know why but somehow that strengthening grasp just renews her faith that Regina will pull through. For a moment she allows that hope to rush through her body. For a moment she can let herself believe, she can let Regina's fighting give her strength. She takes note to try and remember how the sensation of hope floods through her mind and heart, how it buoys her and gives her the courage to carry on walking. She knows she is going to need this in the six days that come.

"Ma look" Henry whispers excitedly practically dragging both his mothers forward. He can't help it. What he sees before him is possibly the most magnificent thing he's ever seen. After nine days in a cage, one more in a cave and many hours trudging through dark and dangerous woods the sight of water and no shadows is basically paradise glittering before him. Emma lets out a quiet laugh of relief at the sight of the stream. She can see the moon gleaming not too far in the horizon, she forgets about staying aware and being strong and lets herself cry. Tears of exhaustion, sorrow, anger and finally relief make their way down her face uncontrollably splashing down onto tanned skin and dirt floor.

The water beckons them nearer, a glorious dark blue river of peace and safety for three weary travellers. Emma and Henry catch sight of something they haven't seen since leaving Storybrooke – a flower. Neither would have taken much notice of it in their home town but here just a sign of beauty and life is enough to bring light into their hearts and let them relax for a few minutes. Both mother and son know that with the struggle in their recent past and the one to come that just the opportunity to take a breath and take in the sight of a scene so simplistically beautiful can do much to heal wounded and battered souls.

Regina feels light and serenity wash through her entire body. She feels Emma relax beneath her oblivious to the weight upon her shoulders. She can hear Henry gasp in surprise and joy. She knows that a moment of peace is upon them and god does she want to be part of a moment like that even if it is fleeting. With as much energy as she can muster she focuses on the desire to see whatever it is that has allowed Emma and Henry to feel even a little less hopeless and pushes it at the ghosts of her magic. Now they are further from Pan and his dark clutches the terrifying remnants are no longer as strong and so the light in her heart and those of Henry and Emma's is enough to push it away. Regina sighs feeling the exhaustion lift from her limbs and with a renewed sense of strength and hope she opens her eyes immediately gasping at the sight before her.

Emma turns at the sound almost dropping Regina in shock at the sight of caramel eyes glistening with tears as they see water and that little white lily standing proud. "Regina" she whispers reaching up with her hand to cup the brunette's cheek.

"Hi" Regina whispers back her eyes focussing on Henry who has noticed his mother's return to conscious with a look of awe and joy. "You're awake" he laughs. The two women laugh too not caring that by this point the laughter is borderline hysterical given their exhaustion and tired minds and bodies. Right now in this moment, all they care about is that they are all here, awake and somewhere which at least looks safe. Emma cautiously lowers the other woman to the ground who stands on shaky feet before accepting the hug her son gives her, "Mommy, I missed you" he cries quietly into her shoulder.

Regina feels her own heart swell at the term she has missed hearing and ache at the pain her son has seen and been through. "I love you" she cries back in reply, "I missed you too but I won't let you get lost again I promise"

"Me neither kid" Emma says crouching down next to the two and placing one arm around Regina's shoulders and the other around Henry's.

"How are you feeling?" Henry asks. He saw how the life seemed to drain out of her as the magic left her body. He can tell that over the past few hours that they have walked nonstop that she too as fought as hard as they have to keep going if not harder. Looking into her eyes though that just show love and concern for him he vows to make sure his mothers know just how much he appreciates their sacrifice for him.

His mothers just keep hugging him allowing each other the moment to simply rest and revel in the fact that at this minute they are not being attacked or worse. Yes, the spectre of Pan and his shadows still lingers close by and so does whatever he has planned for them, neither one of them is naïve enough to think that what will come will be easy, but for this moment in time and space they give themselves the gift of happiness and security.

Pan watches the scene unfold in his hands, images playing out on the small screen of his box. He'll admit both the evil queen and the saviour were much stronger than he expected them to be. _So they survived the first night_ he thinks crossing off one of the marks he has made on the ground beneath his throne. He descends the steps laughing as the boys in the camp gulp. He stares at each and every one of them taking in their terror with a gleeful pride before he speaks, his low voice sending shivers down the spines of those gathered in the small space.

"Well it would seem the trio have managed to survive the first night on our island." He scowls as he sees one boy sigh in relief. With a vicious snarl he raises his hand and drags the boy forward, "This makes you happy does it?" he asks, fury punctuating every word as the boy struggles in his grasp before gasping out a response of "No sir"

"Good" Pan replies in a condescending tone letting the boy drop, "Mark my word my lost boys, those three will not be making it off the island" he summons the powers of his shadows before selecting a troop of his ever growing army, "Attack them" he commands transporting them via the shadows to just outside the clearing.

He cackles as he watches the two women and their son embrace happily oblivious to the mildly stunned group of trained soldiers about to come for them. He smirks knowing they think they are safe, well he thinks time to remind them what that illusion leads to.

_First off who else is fangirl squealing in exceitemen over the fact that we now have have promo pics?! :)_

_Always happy to know what you think. Thank you for reading :)_


	5. The Lost Boy

_AN: Sorry for the wait on this, I meant to finish it yesterday but nosebleeds/colds etc got in the way. I still don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

__**The Lost Boy **

Emma's ears are the first to prick up at the barely perceptible sound that shatters the trio's safe bubble. Were it not for the peace and tranquillity of the moment she, Regina and Henry had been sharing she might not have caught it. However days spent living alert and cautious have heightened her senses to imminent danger. She hears that rustle again and feels the air shift around them knowing that once again they are in trouble from unwanted assailants, _no doubt sent by Pan so he can keep us on this damn island_ she thinks as she feels that relief from earlier become replaced by tension once more.

Regina feels Emma stiffen around them clearly pulling away from the feeling of sanctuary they had created but why? She watches as the blonde's hand instinctively moves to rest atop her makeshift wooden spear and immediately feels her own stomach drop knowing what the motion means. She scans the area unsure as to what untold peril she had missed, "Emma?" she whispers hoping this is something they can deal with quickly. Somehow she suspects this is a test from Pan. She doubts it will be an easy one.

"Ssh" comes Emma reply. Both Regina and Henry freeze the only sound emanating from the huddled family being their own mixed breaths, the sound of a fearful boy and the slow steady breathing of his mothers as they try to prepare themselves forming an agonising rhythm in the growing tension of the cove. The seconds tick by excruciatingly slowly as the group wait for any sign of what may come for them next. One by one the moments pass and nothing happens. For a split second Emma allows herself to relax _maybe I misheard_ she thinks letting her guard down. Her shoulders sag down releasing the tension in them and then it happens. Three heads turn at the sound of a high piercing whistle – the tell-tale sound of something flying through the still air. Emma acts on instinct pushing Regina and Henry out of the line of fire. The brunette pivots on her good leg so that she can cover Henry.

Caramel eyes lift up in time to see the thin wooden arrow drive into Emma's shoulder sending her down to the ground, she lands with a heavy thud, the sound echoing through the quiet woods.

"EMMA!" Regina shouts momentarily forgetting the importance of silence as she watches the blonde plummet to earth. Fear and horror take root in her soul. For a painful moment everything fades away, the island, the peaceful sea that betrays the violence of the scene, Henry hiding beneath her, their attackers, all of it just disappears as her frozen form fixates Emma lying still and bleeding on the path. _I never got the chance to tell her_ she thinks as tears roll down her cheeks at the sight of the crumpled form beneath her. It is only when she sees the blonde's chest take a ragged breath as she groans that she snaps back to harrowing reality. _She is alive. The dream isn't dead. You just need to save her and Henry. Then you can tell her_ she thinks willing her brain and body to overcome the fear of seeing Emma injured and get into action.

She stands up gingerly focussing on helping her family and ignoring the shooting pain the sudden motion sends up her own leg. Adrenaline courses through her at the sight of that arrow sticking out of Emma's shoulder. Carefully she pulls Henry up, keeping an eye on the bushes where the projectile emerged as she leads him to Emma, "Stay with her" she commands in a serious tone that her son knows better than to argue with. Blue-green eyes meet still watery caramel ones. "Regina I need to tell you something" the blonde whispers hoarsely.

"You can tell me later" Regina replies with more confidence than she feels before facing the bushes across from them and walking a little closer to their enemies.

Henry shuffles close to his fallen mother and clasps her hand tightly. "H-henry" Emma croaks out trying her best not to shut her eyes. She needs to be strong but it hurts so much. Using all the strength she can muster she focuses on her son as he replies "I'm here Ma. You gotta stay awake okay? We need you" he whispers through tears. She reaches out a hand to cup his cheek and nods slowly. Agony ripples through her shoulder like a thunderstorm but she won't let Henry lose any more parents and that includes herself. "I'm awake Henry" she whispers, "Talk to me kid" she adds hoping hearing his voice can keep her anchored to consciousness.

Henry pauses wondering what he could say to his mother right now. A small scared corner of his mind wonders he if should be saying goodbye but his perceptive eyes look over the blonde fighting to stay awake and he knows that now is not the time to give up home. He is a boy who spent the better part of two years obsessively reading a book, getting himself lost in stories that turned out to be true, that he is now a part of him. He shakes his head wondering how his biggest dream turned into his worst nightmare. Henry looks back down at one of his mothers and continues holding his hand, he turns quickly to see his other mother approaching the dark murky area where the arrow came from. He knows what story to tell. He takes a deep breath so he can calm the panic rising in his young soul before his voice begins to carry through the dampening air "Once upon a time there was a young woman whose dreams were filled with stars and horses"

His story carries along the wind to echo in Regina's ears. She pauses her fearful cautious approach to her unknown enemies. It feels like hours have passed. In reality is has been merely minutes. Minutes of holding her breath in case Pan's army of children can pick up on her terror. Minutes of focussing on protecting her family and ignoring the stabbing pain in her own leg. She knows she must act fast here, that arrow can't stay in Emma's shoulder too long. As Henry continues speaking she smiles thinking he was born to tell stories as his young voice manages to capture the emotions and harrowing action of the tale vividly. She can almost feel herself being catapulted back to a time where she used to wish on stars, not that anyone ever answered. She turns quickly just in time to catch Emma smile slightly as she fights to keep her eyes open. The split second is enough to realise why Henry picked that story, her story, he wants them both to keep fighting. Henry thinks his story is just for Emma, he doesn't even know his other mother can hear him. All he sees is that his blonde mother is captivated by his tale and that it is keeping her awake, it's keeping her strong and right now that is all he can focus on. Sometimes though stories reach further than the teller can even being to realise. A young boy tells his mother a story on the beach as his other mother prepares for battle mere feet away and yet somehow they survive because one story sweeps through all of them, giving them the hope, the courage and the strength to carry on. Henry, even though he cannot see the far reaching power of narrative, knows the great power and affect that words can have on a person. They can hurt but they can heal too.

Regina takes a second, just a second for that is all she had, to absorb his words. Part of her can barely believe that of all stories he picked hers, he chose her she thinks. With every word he speaks she can feel her heart swell from the love of her son and the fact that he is using her past to save Emma. A year ago she would have blanched at the mere thought of Emma knowing her inside and out, now she doesn't care as long as it means Emma keeps fighting.

She steels herself once more holding Emma's spear in her hands having picked it up from the blonde who cannot wield it. Regina is not naïve, she knows her hold on it is clumsy at best but unlike Emma she did not grow up fighting physically. The part of her trained to be a queen immediately schools her features, _do not show any weakness especially to those who aim to do you harm_, she might know her limitations but that doesn't mean the lost boys have to as well. When she is a foot away from the row of leafy hedges that conceals their attackers she stops hearing a loud rustle, this one unmistakeable.

A group of boys emerge and on instinct she freezes. These are children. The oldest boy can only be thirteen. _They're just little boys_ she thinks instantly reminded of her young son. By all markers of appearance they look like children, harmless innocent children. It's only when she sees the varying degrees of coldness and aggression painted on their scowling faces that she remembers that this group are far from being innocent children anymore. It saddens her that just by looking into the haunted expressions of these boys just how long they've been here. She wonders what horrors they've seen and what horrors they have had to commit to cause those hardened faces staring at her with such intensity. She wonders if they wish that Pan had taken their souls instead or if they truly believe they are the lucky ones to have survived only to be forced into the role of a soldier. Standing there looking into the sneering icy eyes of the oldest boy of the group, clearly the leader of this particular troop, she knows that for the children who remain on this island there are no winners. Over the past nine days she has seen how Pan treats the kids he steals. He strips them of their hope and happiness taunting them with nightmares and loneliness until they truly believe that the dark shadow king is all they have. She dares not wonder what happens to those who dare disobey his command, she doubts any of them have the courage left to do so. Looking over the huddled group of boys she thinks of her own worry and fear for Henry, surely these children must have had parents? Then again she knows that not everyone has the resources of herself and Emma to be able to save their son. With a sad sigh she thinks of how many lives Pan has ruined both here and in other realms. So many children with no hope of rescue. However she also knows that some of these boys are now far too loyal to Pan and probably wouldn't want to be saved.

Regina is drawn from her lamenting thoughts about the Lost Boys by their movement. They encircle her quickly and she feels her own claustrophobic fears kick in. On instinct she raises her hand blinking in surprise when nothing happens. _Shit_ she thinks. Unfortunately for her magic was all she knew and so when cornered is her first thought but now that has been taken from her and for the first time in nearly forty years the former queen must rely on herself.

A collective high pitched laugh rings through the group at seeing how quickly the brunette reaches for her lost magic. The oldest one, a seasoned veteran of Pan's army, sneers in victory knowing this shouldn't take long. Hell they've already injured one. Yes Pan will be very pleased he thinks knowing that a sated Pan at least means the night may go easier on the other boys. Regina regards the boys warily seeing how they rejoice in her failed attempt to produce magic. Henry's story has stopped, the young boy having been distracted by the sight of a group surrounding his mother. His heart beats slowly, his fear increasing with each deafening thud. Emma sits up slowly with a groan at the piercing pain. The sound sends all eyes zooming straight towards her and she instantly regrets it upon seeing the panic in two sets of brunette orbs. Regina's instant terror does not go unnoticed by one of the younger lads whose voice still hasn't broken which only scares and saddens her more. No-one so young should be so used to violence she thinks. "Once we defeat you, we'll kill her" he declares gleefully.

"No" the leader says coldly, "I say we kill that one first and make her watch" he laughs as he finishes before taking a step in the blonde's direction. Emma gulps knowing she's too weak to fight back right now.

Two of the younger boys go to hold Regina back but she doesn't let them. All of her concerns about having to fight off a group of children disappears as she sees one walk in the direction of her family. His cold sneer is enough to remind her that these children themselves are almost an illusion, they are no longer innocents but trained killers who will not hesitate to destroy what she has vowed to fight for. She pushes off the two who go to restrain her sending them tumbling to the ground. She won't kill them. She can't bring herself to have more blood on her hands, not if she can help it at least.

As the two fall another set go to take her and in spite of her lumbering steps she allows the need to stop the oldest one getting to Emma dictate her movements. She brings the spear into both hands and uses it to shove a few boys down wincing as one or two grunt in pain as they land. A few salty drops escape her eyes as she hears the noise. No matter how cold and remorseless people thought she was, she never enjoyed causing people pain or death and now that the dark magic that used to reside in her veins is gone the affect of being the cause of pain hits her even more. It feels wrong. Once again she reminds herself that if she doesn't stop them then they will kill her family and she cannot let that happen.

With tears streaking her fearful face she limps forward pushing through Lost Boys as she goes. Running on pure adrenaline and terror she barely notices if they fall down, her gaze is focussed on the teen heading closer and closer to Emma and Henry with a spear raised. "No" she whispers forcing herself to go faster even if it does hurt. She knows this physical pain will be nothing compared to the ache she'll feel if she loses them. They are the only thing keeping her going. Without them she knows she is well and truly lost. She promised her son, Emma and herself that she would not lose herself again and she will not lose the ones who believe in her, who put the light in her heart. She will not lose the ones who give her something to fight and live for.

She sees his spear gleam in the moonlit air and fear and anger swamps through her. In the back of her mind something warns her not to be rash but in that moment seeing that weapon intended for Emma she cannot listen to that voice. Instead she drops her spear and shoves him into the water. He looks stunned for a moment before he hits the water with a loud splash. There's a collective gasp as a mermaid appears. The boy looks afraid before he turns back to Regina, an overwhelming look of gratitude on his face as he whispers "Thank you" before being sucked down into the murky waters of oblivion.

Regina blinks back tears knowing what falling into such a portal means. The boys behind her do as well. She can feel their menacing glares as they begin to stand having watched her push their leader to his certain death. The band of children form a new camaraderie of anger, to them it looks as if this intruder has murdered their leader. They didn't see the relief on his face. Their former leader knew the dangers of the water and in spite of his initial shock and indifferent violent demeanour as head of one of Pan's units he welcomed the end. He knew that for him at least, a boy who didn't have parents looking for him and who had no-one but the shadow, that it was over. No more screams, no more having to force young boys to kill and hunt as initiation, no more being a puppet of Pan, he was free and so he let himself surrender to the whirlpool forming beneath him.

The woman who pushed him however in spite of his gratitude towards her stares down at her now shaking hands in shock. She had heard tales of the dangers of the waters here but had never seen anyone taken under. On one level she knows in shoving him she saved Henry and Emma from certain death but right now all she thinks is _you killed him_, _you killed him, a child, with your bare hands. Even without magic you're a monster_. Tears slip down her cheeks as her thoughts rage on within her, she never meant to kill him, she just wanted to help and protect her family. His final words "Thank you" only increased her guilt and horror at her act. Her heart aches knowing that the boy probably remembered no life other than one of pain and violence. He welcomed her ending his life and that just makes the pounding in her head and the sorrow in her heart deepen. Her mind instantly leaps to Henry as it so often does when she thinks of the lost boys. It hurts just to imagine him having to live a life so desperate and harrowing that he wouldn't even fight dying.

Emma leans up against slightly seeing that Regina is clearly still processing. She takes in the shocked sorrow of the other woman's face and can tell her action, no matter how good her intentions were, have caused her a lot of turmoil. The brunette's lower lip quivers with tears as the blonde looks on desperately wishing she were fit enough to offer her some comfort.

The two women are too caught up in their own thoughts, Regina still consumed by the weight of what she has just done and Emma busy worrying about the aforementioned woman, Henry however who has kept his senses enough to be alert sees what they don't.

A group of boys without a leader. A set of angry children with no-one to control their rage. A troop of lost boys standing up and advancing towards his brunette mother all with furious glares on their pain-stricken faces.

_Always happy to hear what you think. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading :)_


	6. Punishment

_AN: I still don't own Once or its characters. My apologies for any mistakes. Thank you to the people who are sticking with this story - you guys rock. Hope you like this chapter :)_

**Punishment**

The band of furious boys creep towards the oblivious woman, mournful tears running down their faces. They know they must appear tough but this woman, this intruder killed their leader. She sent the closest thing they had to a brother or friend to his death. None of them have a clear plan in mind, too overcome by the desire for revenge.

Emma hears a small whimper from Henry as he slowly raises his finger up in the air. She shifts her gaze from the haunting sorrowful expression in chocolate eyes and follows his direction. Fear rises in her body at the sight of what is approaching Regina. "Regina" she whispers. The noise floats through the wind to the still frozen brunette who just looks at her. "Mom look out!" Henry yells desperately as the young army comes nearer.

Regina blinks before his words register in her mind. She spins on her heel and gasps at the imminent danger before falling as pain shoots through her injured leg. Panic rises thick and palpable in the air as she scurries back from them still on the ground as she fails to find her footing to stand. She moves herself away from Henry and Emma so as to keep the enraged lost boys as far from them as possible. A tear slides down her face as the children come closer. She turns her head and takes a long look at her son, his eyes wide with terror, she drinks in his features and thinks of happy memories with him. Her eyes move slightly to see the ashen blonde sitting next to him trying and failing to stand up, the wound on her shoulder draining all her energy. She can see the frustration building in those beautiful blue eyes at her inability to help. Emma after all is a woman who prides herself on doing rather than just watching from the side-lines. The blonde stares back at the brunette on the sandy floor and the rage-filled boys inching ever nearer to her, weapons raised, _please don't let this be the end_ they both think knowing there's so much more they want to say to each other, so much more they want to do – number one being getting their son off this island. The brunette winces as she feels the group of boys crowd her, their expressions more animal than human, faces painted in angry vengeful snarls as they raise their spears "Kill her!" one shouts and they begin to chant the two-word mantra as Regina looks through a gap in the small army towards Emma and Henry. "I love you" she mouths praying they won't be her last words.

"No!" Henry shouts and moves to run towards her. Emma's panic rises, she can't let Henry run into that situation, no, she must protect him. It's what both she and Regina want. If she could she'd be there throwing those boys off of the brunette but, she thinks a tear rolling down her cheek, right now in this moment as the cold wind sends chills down her spine and with an arrow sticking out her shoulder she just isn't strong enough to save them. She can however prevent her son from walking into the lion's den. He's so brave, she thinks, too brave. She can see Regina's eyes open wider in panic at seeing Henry approach. "Save him" she mouths desperately. Emma freezes momentarily wondering if these are the brunette's last words, god she hopes they aren't, before nodding. She sucks in a deep breath trying to ignore the shooting agony radiating from her shoulder, the physical pain is nothing though compared to the terror she feels at the possibility of losing both the brunette and her son. She staggers unevenly to her feet her breath coming out in pained gasps as she lunges towards Henry. She collapses to the ground screaming at the impact on her injured shoulder. She looks down and sees at the very least she managed to catch Henry in her sore and exhausted arms. Tears streak down her cheeks without her control as she fights to keep the struggling boy in her hold.

"No!" he shouts, "We have to save her!"

"Henry" Emma whispers "I can't let you run in there to die"

"But she's my Mommy" he whispers before breaking out into loud sobs. Emma can feel her heart breaking in her chest as the cries wrack through his tiny frame.

She turns him in her arms to shield him from the scene across the beach but she cannot drag her eyes away. Regina lies on the floor unable to stand on her injured leg as the children continue to chant. The brunette heaves herself into a sitting position hoping their angry yelling can buy her enough time to come up with a plan. One of the boys notices her slow movement, "Stay down" he hisses in a menacing tone. She would but it isn't in her to cower. She shoots one final glance at her crying family, her heart aching painfully in her chest at their sorrow before turning back to the boys with a cold look, "No" she says resolutely.

The boy's nostrils flare in rage at her refusal and he raises her spear, "You insolent bitch. You really think you can escape this island?" he leans in with an icy sneer, "You're both deluded, you and your little friend. _No-one leaves"_ his cold tone sends a shiver down her spine as his warning echoes in the brunette's ears. He smiles seeing the effect of his threat register on Regina before lifting his spear in the air. Just as he's about to bring it down there's a loud harsh whistle through the air. The boy's shiver before they freeze each one surrounded by a thin shimmer of grey magic. Regina gasps seeing the spear resting just above the fabric of her chest. She shudders seeing the paralysed look of fear on her attacker's face. With an anxious frown she scurries away from the immobilised force and crawls back to Emma and Henry.

Emma exhales in relief before reaching out to pull the brunette up. Regina limps slightly before gratefully using the blonde's good arm as a crutch. She frowns seeing the ashen face of Emma as her she grimaces from the pain in her shoulder. "We need to get that out of you" Regina says in a tone that leaves no room for argument. "It's fine" Emma winces. "Emma. Let me help you" Regina pleads as Henry reaches across from the blonde and pulls his other mother into their embrace as well. He holds them tightly his arms anchored around their waists. Too many times over the past eleven days has he had to imagine losing them, first in Pan's torturous dreams, and now in the act of trying to save him. _I just want to go home where we can all be safe_ he thinks sadly clinging to his mothers as if that could transport them all back to Storybrooke.

"Regina what's going on?" Emma asks cautiously. The lost boys still haven't moved. Regina frowns, her focus pulled away from her quick scan of the area for things she could use to fix the blonde's shoulder, before she too realises that whatever has frozen the young army is still in effect.

"I don't know" she admits quietly. She tries her best to ignore that slow creeping fear rising in her spine but as the seconds tick by that feeling only continues to increase.

"I do believe a thank you is in order" a sickly sweet voice sounds from behind them. All three turn slowly before facing the sinister figure of the shadow hovering above the sand.

"What do you want Pan?" Emma asks in a hostile tone.

"Is that anyway to speak to someone who just saved you from certain death?"

"Somehow I doubt you did that with good intentions" Regina replies eying him warily and inching closer to the other two. Emma in return tightens her hold on the brunette's arm as Henry cowers in their arms not wanting to face the shadow who held him captive.

Pan frowns at her response. "Well I think we both just saw what good intentions do. That poor little boy lost to the waters and all because of you" he says with a sneer, "Tell me how did that feel dear? To know that you pushed a child to his death?"

Regina gulps. She almost wishes that she could tap into that evil queen side of herself right now so she could just dismiss this enemy but the past few weeks have changed her. She doesn't want to be that person anymore, to be consumed by such darkness, she wants to be better for Emma and Henry. Now though it means that unlike before, when she could have pushed a boy to that fate without a second thought, she is left with the crippling feeling of guilt.

Pan laughs watching the pain flicker across Regina's face. _Excellent_ he thinks knowing that this is working far better than he expected. _Now for the coup de grace. _He stalks closer to them his feet leaving no impression on the coarse grains. He leans in to the trio smiling as Henry shrinks further into his mothers as the shadow looms above him. His hand cups the brunette's chin and in revels in the furious glare that the blonde shoots him. Regina does her best to suppress a shiver as his icy hands make contact with her flesh but her body betrays her as the soulless creature grasps her chin tightly. He looks deep in her eyes forcing her to maintain strict contact with his dead black orbs. _Nearly there but not quite _he thinks before pushing her aside. Stunned by the sudden motion the three lose their balance and topple to the ground. Emma yelps in agony and Pan sneers, "Here let me help you" he whispers and yanks the arrow out of her shoulder. The blonde screams as she feels the blood seep from the wound.

"Emma!" Regina shouts noticing how Emma's face contorts in hurt. She quickly places her hand over where the arrow once resided in a desperate attempt to stem the flow of scarlet which is rapidly staining the ground beneath them. "Why would you do this?" Regina asks angry tears streaming down her face as she cradles Emma's head in her own._ Please don't die. You can't. I need you _

As she sobs Henry kneels next to her, "Ma?" he asks shakily, "You've got to stay awake Ma" he whispers.

Pan grins watching as the two sob and plead with the blonde to stay with them. _How sweet_. He leans down before wrenching Regina from her position forcing her to stand face to face. She flinches remembering another time just like this. The shadow smirks again seeing how the ghost of a memory flashes across the brunette's features. He grabs Regina by the shoulders and forces him to kneel before him. "You killed one of my soldiers and as such you must be punished"

"Then why hurt Emma? Hurt me instead" she argues.

He tuts, "Surely Regina you of all people understand that to truly punish someone you must strike at the ones they love. Yes I could physically punish you but _I want to see you suffer_" he whispers just low enough for only her to hear. The brunette gasps before trying to shuffle away from him fear shining in her tear-filled brown orbs. He shakes his head before slamming her back down to the ground. "No you get to watch" he says before curling his fingers up.

At the motion the frozen boys rise up across the sand and float towards them. He lowers his palm and they fall to the ground with her. "Now you have failed!" he bellows, his deep voice booming through the forest and leaving aftershocks of terror in the fallen boys. "And you all know what happens to those who fail" he adds with a sneer. In spite of their paralysed states Regina sees the panic on several of the boy's faces. She wonders again what kind of horrors they've seen, judging by the cold look of delight on Pan's face she has a feeling she's about to witness the sort of callousness she had previously only heard about.

"I think a fitting punishment is for you to suffer as your ineffective troop leader did" he muses before lifting his hand. Regina gasps shaking her head in horror as she gingery rises to her feet. "No!" she yells before grabbing onto the shadow's arm, "Please you can't! It was an accident. Don't punish them"

Fury glows in his dark eyes causing her to flinch. He looks down to her hand on his arm and mutters some quiet enchantment that she can't catch. She frowns wondering what he's done until she feels it. She yelps as red hot fire burns on her wrist. The brunette whimpers in pain as she tries to retract her arm only to find that it's now firmly seared to the shadowy limb below it. "You will watch" he commands twisting her to face the now airborne lost boys.

"Do you know what lives in those waters Regina?"

She shakes her head in reply.

"Well as you may know I have a great deal of power and influence even in other realms" he smiles to himself clearly enjoying the ego-trip, "I have had a lot of time to search the lands for creatures I could rely onto to protect my island and I found one long ago that I thought was particularly useful. I assume my dear you know of the Hydra?"

Regina gulps, she knew nothing of such a creature in the enchanted forest but twenty-eight years of cursed existence gave her more than enough time to study the myths and history of her new world. "The guardian of the underworld" she replies.

He nods, "Very good" he smiles, "I'm sure you know what it does then"

She chews on her lip trying to remember the finer details of the Greek myth, "Poison" she whispers finally her face contorting into one of outrage and terror. "They're just children Pan!"

"No, they're mine. They are my army and when they fail to defeat something as weak as you they must pay for it. Now remember" he says with a sick smirk, "_This is all your fault_" with a final flick of his wrist he unfreezes the lost boys and catapults them into the murky water before them. "No!" Regina screams helpless to do anything but watch as one by one the boys fall to their doom.

Pan laughs as they drop into the dangerous lake, delighting in both their frightened faces and the utter look of devastation and guilt on the brunette stuck next to him. His cackle increases as he hears the hydra feast upon the offering. _That should keep it happy_.

He finally releases the brunette who backs away from him whilst cradling the burnt flesh of her arm. "Five nights left dear, good luck" he adds with a final sneer before flying back off into the night feeling the joy of his victory over his current adversaries. He lands upon his throne once more watching as the prisoners look upon him with renewed fright and terror having just watched his latest action. _Five days and they will be mine_.

_I borrowed the Hydra, I think if they can have figures from literature on the show why not Greek myth? Always happy to hear what you think. Thank you for reading :)_


	7. An Empire Of Misery

_My apologies for the wait. This chapter took me a while to figure out purely because I changed my mind regarding Pan's plan. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. I hope you like this chapter :)_

**An Empire of Misery**

She waits until Pan's cackling shadow disappears into the clouds before she lets herself cry. Even then she cannot fall apart because Emma is still bleeding and her son is still scared. And worst of all they are still in Neverland.

"Mommy, Emma's going to make it right?" Henry's small terrified voice pierces the darkening air. Regina swears her heart breaks a little more at his fear. He's only eleven. He shouldn't have to see what he's seen over the past few days and tonight. She remembers vowing to protect him from harm and danger when she first held him in her arms. In her position right now she can't help but feel she failed. She sniffs back another sob as guilt rampages through her soul. She sucks in a deep breath trying to compose herself before facing her little boy. She can't fall apart in front of him right now. She must be the one to carry the burden of fear and guilt. She must be the one to keep the three of them together even as remorse and terror floods through her body. Henry is only a child, he's her baby no matter what age he may reach, he shouldn't be forced to carry the weight of the world. Turning and facing his sorrow filled eyes Regina gasps knowing that he has already been made to carry more weight than he should have had to bear from this ordeal. She wishes she could just magically fix this with a kiss or a hug like she did when he was young but she can't. All she can do right now is make sure Emma pulls through. She needs to. If not for Henry's sake then her own.

She kneels down to her son carefully placing her hands on his shoulders, "She's going to make it Henry" she says confidently. She can see him searching her eyes for a lie. She hopes he doesn't find one. She hopes she isn't inadvertently telling one. It's taken the pair of them over a year but they've managed to rebuild a tentative trust in their relationship and right now they both know they need to have faith in each other. Henry looks into his mother's eyes, he can see she isn't deceiving him but that in spite of her hope that what she says is true she too has doubts. _Maybe_ he thinks _the truth isn't always as simple as it seems. Maybe sometimes we say things and we don't know that they will be true. _He offers his mother a small smile. His is a child who has believed in truths even when no-one else does. He believes in the power of faith and he can see above all else that what he and his mothers need right now is just that – faith. _We will get off this island_ he thinks confidently. "She'll be okay Mom" he says to Regina. She smiles back at him but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She reaches out for her son and he falls into her arms, a mirror of the kind of embrace they shared many times before in years past. He snuggles into her hold feeling her try and comfort him. It still amazes him at times that even when he says that he's fine that she can tell he is not. It must be a mom thing he thinks to know when your child needs you most.

Regina holds him as close as she can ignoring the sting in her burnt wrist as she soothes him. He lets her. That gives her more hope than anything. After nearly a year of wondering whether or not he loved her back she knows now. And to top it all off he believes in her. He has faith that she can fix this and she will honour that faith. She looks over to the blonde who has remained unconscious. Her heart pangs in her chest at the Emma's stillness aside from the slow drip of crimson from her wound.

She clears her throat to cover up the sob that hitches itself there, "Henry I need you to do something really important for me"

"What?" he asks eager to help.

"I need you to find some long strips of grass or plant so I can bandage Emma's shoulder" she says. He moves to stand and she quickly grabs hold of his hand, "Stay in sight" she half warns/half pleads.

He nods before kissing his mother on the cheek, "I will Mom."

She watches as he runs to some nearby bushes and carefully checks them for Pan's troops or some other unwanted shadow creature. Regina sighs merciful for his caution. She can't lose him again and she won't. Keeping one eye on the nearby brush where Henry is she carefully examines Emma's wound. Luckily it looks like a simple through and through so with rest the blonde will be fine. She just needs to wake up.

Regina glances around at the cold and empty beach. They can't stay here. They've already been attacked once. She looks around for a cave or at the vest least some form of shelter but sees none. Even though she is well aware that Pan is tracking them somehow she knows that staying out in the open is only inviting more danger.

Henry skids back into room holding several long strands of what looks like seaweed, "This is all I could find" he says quietly looking down at his feet. She frowns at his glum expression and tilts his chin up with her forefinger, "These will do perfectly Henry. I've just got to bandage it and then all we need to do is wait for her to wake up"

"If she wakes up"

"Henry she will wake up"

"How do you know?"

"Because she has you waiting for her. Henry she defeated my mother and crossed realms twice to find you. Emma's not going to let an arrow stop her from saving you" he smiles at her words, both of them hoping her faith in Emma will not be misguided.

Regina works quickly wrapping the makeshift bandage around the affected shoulder before testing to make sure it's not too tight to cut off all circulation and movement. Now just the small problem of getting away. She looks around for anything she could use to help carry the weight of the blonde but on this empty stretch of land there is nothing but her, Henry and the deadly water behind them. Regina places her hands on her knees taking several deep breaths. She knows this will hurt but it doesn't matter. Her eyes water at the thought of leaving Emma here to suffer the same fate as those boys. _Your fault_ whispers Pan's voice but she shakes it away. She needs to be strong to save her family. _Ignore him. Just focus on Emma and Henry. Ignore him_ she repeats it a few times in her head allowing the thought to spin through her brain until she can work up the strength to pick Emma up.

She lifts one of Emma's arms and places it around her neck and wraps one of her around the other woman's waist. She knows she's not strong enough to lift her but she can do her best to carry her until the blonde can hold her own. Henry marvels next to her as his mother in spite of his own injuries raises his other mother off the ground. He notices how Regina's eyes stay focussed on Emma for several moments as she loses herself in a recollection of a time when their positions were reversed. This time the danger is not a fire but a threat that cannot be seen right now. This time the danger is one of threat and menace, one that none of them can prepare for because they don't know yet what will be sent for them next. This time they must save each other from the scariest threat of all – the unknown one. He watches in awe as Regina limps forward slowly propelling the two of them forward. He can see the anguish painting across her face with every careful step and yet she doesn't falter. She just keeps looking from Emma to him to the horizon – the three things giving her the strength to carry on.

The trio make their way through the forest, with Regina and Henry keeping their eyes open for a spot to rest and their ears on high alert for danger. Emma remains unconscious the whole time. Henry would worry were it not for that determined look on his other mother's face that tells him come hell or high water that Emma will be okay. She has to be.

As they trek it's getting darker and darker, the only light being the occasional glimpse of moonlight through the trees, "Henry watch out for shadows" Regina whispers wary of him getting snatched again. The tired boy nods moving closer to his mother and slipping his hand into her burned one as a reminder for both of them that he is still there and they are together.

Regina suddenly pauses as her ears catch a rustling sound, _please not again_ she prays silently as Henry squeezes her hand a little tighter. She winces as his small fingers grip into her tender flesh but she lets him hold on. He needs it and right now as his mother she knows that if this small comfort makes him feel even a little better then she will happily give it to him. They hold their breaths as the rustling comes closer. Two sets of eyes scan their surrounding area quickly but since they've been trying to keep to the more sparsely covered areas of land to avoid the shadows there's nowhere to hide.

She takes the only precaution she can and shuffles forward slightly to shield Emma and Henry from whatever is coming their way. She can see her breath coming out in erratic puffs in the midnight air. She watches them instead of the bushes. She remembers how she and Henry used to enjoy watching their breath appear in the air when winter came. She wishes it was winter. She hopes they get to do it again. The puffs of air float off and fade away and a figure emerges.

She gasps a sigh of relief upon seeing who it is. Regina can honestly say she never thought she'd be happy to see a pirate but after eleven days of her and Emma struggling to stay alive and navigate this island the sight of an ally makes her cry with happiness.

His hook shines in the cool night sky as he steps closer to them, "Regina?" he asks stunned. "I-I thought you all were gone" he adds his face as if he had seen a ghost.

She shakes her head, "We're still alive" _Just_.

He nods slowly catching the pained look on her face as she looks upon the crumpled form of Emma still in her arms. He looks down and sees her son hiding behind her, "You found him" he says his voice catching in astonishment.

Henry blinks in surprise at the man's stunned relief, "Yeah they did. What do you care?" he asks. The last he saw of Hook was the pirate betraying them and escaping with the beans.

"Henry he helped us get here to Neverland"

"He did?" the boy asks looking suspiciously at Killian. Regina nods her confirmation and Henry can see she trusts him to help them. He's still wary but his mother's relieved face at seeing the pirate allows him to relax a little.

"What happened to you?" Hook asks looking the trio up and down taking note of their various injuries and fatigue.

"I could ask the same of you Hook" Regina replies shifting the blonde in her arms, "Right now though I just want to find a place to rest then I'll fill you in"

"Maybe I should take her" Hook offers holding out his arm. Regina flinches pulling Emma closer to her with a panicked look on her face, "I've got her" she says protectively. "Regina love you need your rest too"

"I'll rest when we find somewhere safe"

He nods understanding her need to keep Emma as close as possible. "Fine but I wouldn't go that way" he says gesturing in the direction he's just run in from, "Shadow creatures all over the place"

Regina sighs feeling exhaustion creep over her, "We can't go back the way we came" she says her voice haunted with regret and sorrow over what happened on that beach. Hook doesn't ask for an explanation, he's seen enough of Neverland to understand her desire to escape from where they've come. He can see the tiredness in both of them, as much as he'd love an explanation, he thinks they need help more. He walks over and steps over to Emma's other side wrapping an arm around her shoulders lightly, "You need help Regina" is all he says before leading them left.

"Why this way?" Henry asks after they've walked a few minutes.

"I left the Jolly Roger on the left side of the island. My hope is if I keep going left I'll find it"

"What happened to you when we got separated?" Regina asks curious as to where the others are as well.

"I don't know about Snow, Charming or the crocodile" he replies answering her unasked question, "The last I saw of them was the Lost Boys taking them away"

Henry gulps tears shimmering in his young eyes, "They're dead?" he asks his voice cracking over the second word.

Regina gives him a sympathetic look. She doesn't know their fate and she doubts it's good but the last thing she wants if for Henry to lose hope. "We don't know that Henry. I'm sure we'll find them or they'll find us. After all your grandparents are good at finding their family" she reminds him. He smiles a little at that but she can still see the fear in his eyes as he wonders about the fate of his grandparents.

She frowns once again wishing he didn't have to live with such dread. Sadly for her, her wishes go unanswered. They always have. "Where did you go?" she asks again realising that Hook did not answer her earlier question. He pauses running his hook gently across his chin, "I was in the battle with you lot and then I fell into the shadows. I landed in the fog. It took me eight days to get through it. Christ. So many dead Regina. So many" he pauses shivering at the recollection of his torturous trek through the fog of the damned, "Since then I've been running ever since trying to find any of you lot or my boat"

She nods. "I haven't seen the others either" she remarks sadly, "Hopefully we'll find them before our time is up"

"What?" he asks his voice turning serious and somewhat worried.

Regina frowns at his concern, "I'll explain when we find a place to rest"

"Regina love," Hook says, "It's night, your boy's tired. We may just have to make a camp"

"It's not safe"

"It's all we've got" he replies. She sighs knowing he's right as she looks around the clump of trees they've found themselves in.

Regina and Henry watch as Hook builds them a small camp, nothing too big or it will alert unwanted attention. They did offer to help but he told them to rest. As camps go it's not much of a shelter, more of a large scrap of old canvas he found on the floor tethered to some rocks and sticks but compared to the idea of sleeping out in the open it's a much better alternative.

After carefully laying Emma down Regina waits for a few minutes just watching the blonde sleep. She looks so peaceful in that moment, were it not for her mouth set in a grim line of pain and determination it would betray the horror of their situation. _One day_ Regina thinks _I want to see her happy and serene in sleep. One day in Storybrooke_ she adds closing her eyes tight and hoping that might make it true.

Henry comes and kneels down next to Emma. "You should get some sleep too" Regina whispers to her clearly exhausted son as she tenderly tidies some of his hair out of his eyes. "What if he comes back?"

"Hook and I will keep watch Henry. I won't let anything or anyone hut you. You believe that right?"

He looks into his mother's eyes. Eighteen months ago she was one of the things he feared, well the evil queen was. But this woman before him is not a dark spectre from a book, she is his mother Regina and all he can see in her pleading gaze is love and the desire to protect him. "I believe that Mom. I love you"

"I love you too" she says kissing him on the forehead, "Goodnight Henry, don't let the bedbugs bite"

They both share a small smile over their silly bedtime ritual but for a moment it helps and that's enough.

"I'll be just over there if you need me" she reassures noticing the brief flash of panic across his features. He nods before lying down fully next to Emma. "Night Ma" he whispers. The scared sad tone he uses sends a tear snaking down his brunette mother's cheek.

She steps out waiting for his eyes to shut and his breathing to even out before sitting across from Hook. He looks at her, "You should sleep too love. I'll keep watch"

"I'm fine" she says still running on her adrenaline from earlier. She still feels like she needs to march through more jungle whilst carrying her family to safety. She does, her body just doesn't realise that it can stop for a few hours and take some time to breathe.

"Regina if you don't sleep you're going to collapse on us tomorrow, that won't do any good"

She sighs, "I think I just need a few minutes to realise we're not still on the move"

"I understand the feeling" he says. They share a look of mutual pain and tiredness thinking of their recent and unfortunately unfinished journey. "What did you mean by 'before our time is up'?" he asks. Regina can hear the urgency in his tone and though it confuses her she clears her throat before filling him in on the deal she and Emma made. She finishes with a long breath. She can hardly believe it's only been two days since they gave up their magic. And there's still five days left. Five days and she doesn't know which way to turn to get off this island. She still can't figure out what Pan wants with them. Regina knows that it's to do with power but there's something she can't put her finger on, something beneath just a thirst for power. "You gave him your magic" his grave tone shocks causing her to raise her head. She meets his expression confused by the look of terror on his face, "You two have no idea what you've done" he whispers.

"We saved our son" Regina hisses back defiantly.

"Yes but neither of your know the cost" he warns.

"Our magic" she replies finding herself becoming frustrated by his vague warnings and hints of fear. She wishes he'd just come out with whatever it is he's so worried about.

"Regina I need to tell you something and I need you to listen"

Her brow quirks up in confusion and mild irritation but the desperation in his voice makes her nod, "Get on with it Hook"

_He should never have agreed to this trip Hook thinks looking at Cora standing next to him. Even in shackles and being escorted by grinning malicious children she stands tall with a smirk. Does she not know who she's about to face? _

_The pair are led to the base of the dark throne, "How extravagant" Cora mutters to herself with a small laugh. He glares at her. She has essentially marched them to their deaths and she's making flippant comments about Pan's furniture choices. Wonderful. _

_"Hook" a sinister voice crawls from the top of the steps upon seeing the all too familiar pirate. Clearly the damn man and his crew haven't got the hint yet about staying away from Pan's island. The shadow makes a note to send the mermaids after him again. Maybe this time they'll get the message he thinks. _

_"Pan" Hook replies evenly trying his best not to let his apprehension show. _

_"And who is this with you?" he asks curiously. He can feel the power oozing off the woman. The scent of magic lures him down the stairs. Yes very powerful. Maybe she is the one he needs. _

_Cora smirks at him having read his power and lust fuelled expression, "Oh I'm not the one you need dear but I have a deal for you" _

_"A deal?" he asks sceptically. _

_"Yes, you let me and the pirate leave your waters and I'll tell you how to get the one you want"_

_"And who is it I want?" _

_"My daughter" Cora says with a sly grin. _

_Pan eyes her curiously. He takes in the icy hollows of her eyes as she trades him her own offspring. Of course the one I want would be an unwanted and unloved child he thinks. Hook looks at Cora surprised that she would give Regina up so easily given her earlier talks of finding her and helping her. He guesses he should have known better than to trust anything that she said. _

_"You want to trade me your daughter" _

_"Yes. I know what you want Pan. You need the one the fairies left behind. The pure soul tainted by dark magic"_

_"Very smart" he nods matching her own cold stare, "You won't mind me destroying your daughter in the name of having ultimate power over all of our realms?" _

_"I'm sure we'll be able to come to an arrangement once you have my daughter in your clutches" _

_"I'll kill her" he warns. The other woman shrugs, "Yes I suppose you will. My daughter is more powerful to you dead than she is alive though dear. Alive she is weak. But luckily for you that weakness means you can get her" _

_"How?" _

_"There will be a boy. The product of the saviour. The descendant of love and dark magic. He will have no magical powers but his mothers combined will have enough power for you to keep your island and power alive for all eternity" she says with a flourish of her hands, "All you have to do is find the boy and they will come, then you can take their magic and fulfil whatever plan it is you have" _

_Pan smirks. She thinks this is all about eternal power. How are they all so blind? What good is an eternity of power if you limit it to just one land? Once he holds the great powers in his land he can use it to take over the other worlds he's seen. He does not want a kingdom. He wants an empire. _

_His grin grows wider, this woman whoever she may be just gave him the keys to the castle, yes she'll probably want something in return when he has her daughter but she won't get it. As a favour for giving him this knowledge he'll give her a quick death he decides with a smug smile. "How do I know which boy I want?" _

_Cora flicks her wrist revealing a piece of paper. Pan takes it greedily absorbing the image of the one who can lead him to greatness, "The Dark One sees many things" Cora explains, "Including this boy, the son of a saviour and raised by an evil queen. Trust me dear he's the one you want" _

_He nods, "Pleasure doing business with you" he says coldly before turning to the awaiting troops, "Kill them" _

_Cora laughs at him before enveloping her and Hook in a cloud of blue smoke. Pan snarls before slamming his ghostly fist down into the throne sending a large crack through the stone. The lost boys flinch at the sound and the sigh of their furious master. He stands tall looming over them on that throne, visions of undefeatable power dancing before his eyes. His face though remains set in a cruel sneer at the thought of that woman laughing at him. Who is she to dare laugh at him? She'll pay for that. Not only will I kill her daughter but I'll make sure she suffers first he thinks before directing his fury at the prisoners beneath him. "You will find this boy!" he bellows his command brandishing the picture. "The one who finds him will be freed" he smiles at his fake promise seeing how the boys below him light up and begin moving at the prospect of a freedom that will never come. _

"My mother traded me to Pan?" Regina asks quietly. Hook nods solemnly. "Yes"

"He needs me dead" she says with a tone of finality. Her mother traded her to Pan and for nothing. She's just been a pawn this whole time. "What does Pan want?"

"He wants the worlds. He wants an empire built on pain and suffering"

"Why?"

"Because his body was ripped from him. From that moment on he vowed to ensure he could spread as much misery as possible. There is no way to defeat him Regina"

"There must be"

"Regina he's ruled this land for centuries and no one has been able to stop him"

"We can stop him getting to other realms though"

"How do you plan on doing that your Majesty?"

"We seal off Neverland"

_Next chapter will hopefully be up next week but I have a lot of packing to do so may struggle for time to write. The latest will be next Saturday though. Let me know what you think so far. Thank you for reading :)_


	8. Interlude

_AN: I'm sorry this took so long but between going back to uni and uni work time has been my enemy. Those of you still reading this fic thank you and please bear with me in terms of updates. I shall try to make them weekly but I cannot guarantee they will be. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

**Interlude**

"You want to seal off Neverland?" Hook asks incredulously. He's heard many strange things in his years but this might just take the cake. "How on earth do you plan on doing that?" he asks sceptically knowing full well that without her magic neither the queen nor the saviour has the capabilities to perform such an act.

"We steal the box back from Pan and trade it to someone who can grant us safe passage out of Neverland" Regina says with as much confidence as she can muster. She may be exhausted both physically and mentally but she is not naïve enough to be unaware that her plan is a long-shot. Yes it would be simpler just to take Henry and Emma and run the hell away. A part of her yearns to do just that. But then there's another voice in her head, the one formed from the ever-growing light in her heart, tells her she can't just do that. She can't sit by and let Pan continue on his plan to spread darkness and suffering. She recognises the irony, that at one point at the height of her reign as evil queen she wished to spread pain, though nowhere near Pan's level, and yet here she is fighting to stop villainy.

It's a strange thing to realise how far you've come from who you were. She was once an innocent girl thriving to do good and escape her mother, then she was a trapped ornament of a queen. After that an evil queen. Then a strict mayor looking after her citizens the best way she knew how, though they might often disagree. Then she became a mother. Henry's mother. She really did try her best to give him everything, to make him happy, she wishes she'd known how to love, how to be what he wanted. Now she's not sure who she is. She's still Henry's Mom. She knows that much. That one's a title she will always fight for no matter how hard the battle is. Vestiges of her past remain but like her taken magic the evil queen, the scared daughter and the trapped wife they feel more like ghosts. She told Emma she wanted to be Regina. The brunette smiles remembering how unlike everyone else Emma has always seen her as Regina, she doesn't hold her to the tiles of her past, instead she lets her be Regina, whoever that may be. Identity is a strange concept, it moves and flows as we grow. She may not be able to change who she was but she knows she doesn't want to go back to being that way not even for a moment. Instead she wants to be a woman who's loved and happy, who has her family and who works to do good for them.

For Regina that means she can't leave the world to suffer for her own selfish desire to take her family and flee. It means ensuring no-one else has to go through the hell that is Neverland. It means proving to her son that anyone can be a hero and that even a great evil can be thwarted.

"Such a simple plan" Hook remarks wryly, "And who is going to grant us, known enemies of the great Shadow King passage out of this land?"

"An old friend of mine"

"You have friends here?"

"She was a friend in the Enchanted Forest. She asked me to save her daughter from her. I did so by ensuring Ariel came over when I cursed the land. When I told my friend about the curse she fled to this land. She owes me a favour"

"She wanted you to curse her daughter?"

"A parent will do anything for their child Hook even if it means protecting them from themselves. Ursula was aware of her dark powers and her jealous nature. The Dark One had foreseen that she would kill her own daughter to take her voice. As a precaution she gave the girl away to another mermaid family but as time passed she could feel the urge to steal Ariel's power grow. But she still loved her daughter so to avoid causing her harm"

"She asked you to take her where she wouldn't be able to hurt her"

"Exactly. Even at the worst of times a mother's love will always work to do whatever it takes to protect their child" she knows this. It's why in spite of the pain it caused all three of them Snow and Charming sent Emma through that wardrobe. It's why Emma gave Henry up for adoption. It's why she was willing to save Storybrooke even if it meant her death to prevent Henry being alone. It's why she and Emma didn't even need to think before jumping at Hook's offer to go to Neverland. Regardless of the danger and the horrible things they've faced she knows neither one of them will regret it if it means Henry is safe.

Hook nods in understanding seeing the determined look on Regina's face. "The mermaids won't be pleased to see us" he warns.

"I know"

"You really want to do this?"

"We have to Hook. We can't just leave Pan here to steal more children. There's no other way to stop him and it's up to us Hook. I need to know if you're in"

He sighs. A life of villainy and focusing on his own desire has only wrought him loneliness, regret and misery. He offered Regina, Emma, Rumple and the Charmings his ship because he didn't want that life anymore. Deep down he still believes in happy endings but he thinks maybe to get it, it's time to do something good, to try and save many rather than just his own skin.

"I'm in" he replies before looking up and seeing that in spite of her own determination and drive to enact her plan that Regina is still thoroughly exhausted, "But tonight you need to rest"

"I'm fine Hook" she says though she too knows it's a lie.

He merely looks at her disbelief, "Go I'll keep watch"

She nods reluctantly before heading slowly into the makeshift tent. A soft smile graces her face as her eyes land on Henry snuggled up to Emma's side sleeping peacefully. Hopefully he'll be able to stay sleeping that way. Regina doubts she will tonight.

She lies down gingerly on Emma's other side smoothing back blonde locks from a slightly less clammy forehead. She breathes a sigh of relief upon noting the colour that has returned to the blonde's cheek. The crease of pain that had marred otherwise soft lips is now gone and for that Regina is beyond grateful. Her heart skips happily knowing that Emma is at least no longer in as much agony as she was earlier today. That soothes her some. Now she just needs her to wake up.

The brunette looks over Emma to check that Henry is still sleeping peacefully before settling on to her side so she can continue gazing upon the blonde's strong features. Occasionally a brief flicker of haunting pain flashes across Emma's face and each time it does Regina's own breath catches. She wonders how the saviour even while unconscious can still flood her senses with such a feeling of peace. The feeling of serenity she feels knowing Emma is by her side is one she's come to crave over these past few weeks. It's the moments of calm that let her breathe, that give her strength to carry on. She's been denying the reason behind it for weeks, maybe more, but after seeing that arrow pierce the blonde's shoulder and feeling the pain it caused her own heart she can't deny it much longer.

It's for that reason, that fluttering in her chest and the sweet solace she finds lying her next to Emma and their son, that Regina is determined to stay awake until she's certain that the other woman is okay. Or as okay as she can be in Neverland.

She hums lightly to herself to try and block out the sound of screams. She tries this every night. It never works though.

Tonight when it fails instead of surrendering herself to crying silently into her balled up fist so no-one will hear she lets a tear fall freely down her face. She focuses on blonde curls and the steady rise and fall of Emma's chest. She looks up into closed eyes and frowns willing them to reveal the deep beauty of sea-green that she show her all she's ever needed to know about Emma.

Once more she checks Henry's awake before inching up slowly so her face is right next to Emma. She needs to say something. She's been putting this off for a long time but if Neverland has taught her anything it's that she can't keep waiting. Time can be so fleeting and time can be cruel. It's foolish to toy with it to wait day after day in hopes that you'll be able to do it later because what if later never comes? Regina doesn't particularly want to think about that possibility but she can't risk Emma not knowing, not when their future is so uncertain.

So she rests her cheek against Emma's revelling in the feel of her skin beneath her own. Even slightly smudged in dirt and tears of pain it still feels like home. "I don't know if you can hear me" Regina whispers glancing upward to note that the eyes above her are still closed before scooching down and gently laying her head atop the blonde's chest allowing the strong heartbeats underneath to act as a lullaby before she continues, "I really need you to wake up. I've been waiting to say something to you for weeks now Miss Swan and I think you of all people know how I hate to be kept waiting. You know I can be…well stubborn when it comes to admitting things which is why it's taken me so long to realise what my heart has known to be true since that day you saved me from the wraith. You always see the good in me Emma, even knowing everything I've done, you treat me like Regina even when I've failed to repay that trust. You're a strong person, a good mother and even when people don't deserve it and even though it's hard for you, you still try to look at people for who they are rather than what people say they are. I know you don't always believe in yourself but I believe in you Emma. You saved me in more ways than I count. God I wish you were awake to hear this. I know this isn't the right time or the right place, believe me I never expected to declare my love to you in a jungle while we were being threatened by a vindictive shadow but here we are and I love you" she finishes before looking back up and startling at the sight of emerald eyes looking down at her. She scrambles back slightly wondering how much of it the blonde heard. Yes Regina wanted to tell her but she thought she was sleeping. Panic rises in her chest as Emma looks at her with an expression that Regina cannot figure out. Love? Fear? She hopes it's a mix.

"Hey get back here" Emma mumbles weakly holding an arm up for the brunette who takes a deep breath before cautiously sliding into the one-armed embrace.

Regina holds her breath slightly as they lie there waiting for Emma to speak oblivious to the grin forming on the blonde's own face. _She loves me_ the blonde thinks her heart doing a giddy little dance in her chest. She had hoped for it but honestly she couldn't tell. She can also tell the brunette is panicking slightly about her impromptu confession. She moves her hand slightly before tilting Regina's face up to meet her own. She tucks a stray chocolate curl behind a delicate ear before taking a deep breath, "I love you too"

A beaming smile creeps onto Regina's face, "You do?"

"Of course I do" the blonde confirms before leaning down slightly and placing her lips onto Regina's. Soft lips melt together as their hearts swell with joy within their chests. Neverland falls away. The horror. The cries. The trials that are to come. None of it matters in that moment. Regina's hand rests carefully on the blonde's waist as Emma holds Regina close to her. Their mouths continue a shy explorative dance, neither one willing to part from the other, before tongues intertwine and meld together. Small sparks flood throughout the pair as one thought hums through both of them, _better than magic_.

They part reluctantly and a little breathlessly staring deep into the other's eyes finding love and awe in each other. "Wow" Emma gasps with a smile. "Wow indeed" Regina replies quickly attaching her lips to Emma's own. This kiss like the first starts slow, a gentle teasing before deepening, both doing their best to show the other the love, passion and happiness they feel in that moment.

This time when they pull away neither moves too far. Instead they lay encased in each other's arms Emma's thumb tracing Regina's lips as the brunette smiles back at her, their hearts filled with a renewed sense of hope and light in a place full of darkness. Regina rests her head against Emma's neck as the need for slumber inundates them both. Emma smiles into dark locks waiting for Regina to succumb to sleep before she places a gentle kiss to the top of her head and whispers, "I believe in you too"

_Please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading :)_


	9. DreamReality

_AN: I can only apologise for the delay in getting this up. Uni has been kicking my ass and so I've been pretty swamped lately. I shall try to keep updating regularly but you'll have to bare with me for the time being. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)_

**Dream/Reality**

_Regina feels the sand beneath her feet. With a frown she inches her eyes open. No. No. No. Please not here. Just not here. Not now. Come on please wake up she thinks trying to push her eyes open but she stays rooted to the sand. _

_A whimper escapes her lips as the grains begin to sear into her legs. She cannot move. _

_The brunette looks around but there is just sand and sea. Dark swirling waters. _

_A cackle pierces the air and she looks up alarmed. On instinct she raises her fists but no magic emerges. None ever will. She closes her eyes once more to try and pull herself back to consciousness but it fails. _

_"Open your eyes" a low voice hisses. She tries to fight it but then a cold feeling ripples through her skin as shadowy fingers grip her face. "I gave you an order" against her will her eyelids lift and he's there. Pan. The first thing she sees is the maniacal grin on his grey face as he peers deep into her eyes. _

_"I saw you and the saviour. So sweet. Very clever though moving away from the shadows where I couldn't hear you. Very sneaky" he tuts, "You should know by now how I feel about tricks" _

_Regina remains silent. This is not just a dream. But this is what he does, he infiltrates, he taunts, he destroys hope. A few years ago she might have fallen into this web but she has things to tether her to hope, to keep her away from his darkness. She has Emma, she has Henry, a life worth fighting for and she won't let Pan take that away from her. She can't. _

_He smirks at her, "Picturing your family?" he doesn't wait for her answer. He doesn't need to. "You know you can't save them. After all we all know what happens to people who love you, who try to help you" _

_"Stop" she mumbles trying to drown out his voice. _

_He laughs again, a screeching high pitched sound. With a flourish he waves his hand and she tries to step away but she's still stuck. "Look" he whispers holding her in place. _

_She gasps as they appear. Her father. Daniel. Her mother. Then countless others who she didn't kill but who she manipulated or pushed away. _

_"You destroyed them all. They die. They hurt. Pain and suffering. All because of you." he smiles as he speaks enjoying the anguish flashing across chestnut eyes. _

_He holds her still as the bodies before them crumble to dust, "No" she whispers, "Why are you doing this?" _

_He gives her a look of disappointment, "You know why" he replies with a sneer, his fingers digging into her chin. _

_She does. She knows full well what he's doing. Villains don't get happy endings. Those are the five words that she has carried with her since Greg Mendel's torture. Pan wants her to believe that he was right, that there is no happiness for her. He wants her to believe that she will only hurt Emma and Henry. She scowls knowing that Pan is the last person she wanted to know of her fears but he found them anyway. _

_"Watch" he hisses again and with a snap of his finger Emma and Henry appear. _

_"Mom!" he shouts. "Regina?" Emma asks looking afraid and hurt, "Help us" she whispers. _

_"What's going on?" Regina asks. Pan laughs before raising his hand. The waters rise up, up, up, the high wave inching closer towards them. _

_"Run" she whispers but Pan freezes them, "No!" she shouts before trying to fight him off, to move towards them. Again she raises her hand, to no effect. He laughs, "Little Regina always going to magic, thinking it will save her. Oh when will she learn?" Pan singsongs from behind her. _

_His mocking tone causes anger to rise in her. Anger which is quickly replaced by fear as the waves surge forward. "You can't save them" he laughs. _

_"Regina" Emma calls, her voice sounding fainter._

_"Emma!" Regina calls back, tears slipping from her eyes as Henry holds his arms out for her. "Mommy please" he cries. _

_"Henry" she whispers. Pan's laughter rings in her ears as the water crashes around them. Waves splattering over Emma and Henry, taking them from her. She cannot move. "No" she whispers again. Pan grips her shoulders again, "You won't win. Four days" he reminds her, a gleeful smile on his shadowy face before he disappears leaving her alone on the beach. _

_"Emma? Henry?" she asks spinning in a circle, her feet freed from the sand but no-one's there. It's just her standing among the falling waves. _

Regina bolts awake, tears falling down her cheeks. Her breath comes out in quick pants as she sits upright. She brings her knees up to her chest before resting her head on them. _Her burrow_ her father used to call it. Her place of safety in a childhood of pain. Slowly she casts her eye over to Emma and Henry. They're still there. She releases a deep breath. A dream but not a dream. She looks carefully at Henry noticing his face scrunched up into a frown. The brunette recognises that expression. Careful not to wake Emma she crawls over to her son.

"Henry" she whispers gently shaking his shoulder. Nothing. She frowns before remembering the only thing that would work when he was small. She slides one arm beneath his waist before lifting him up into her lap, "It's okay Henry, Mama has you. Just wake up" she whispers, one hand in his hair. He whimpers awake, "Mommy?" he asks sounding so young.

"I'm here Henry. I'm here"

"He took you" he whispers in reply burrowing his head into her neck.

"I'm not going anywhere Henry. I'm right here"

He nods before firmly wrapping his arms around her neck. She lets him hold her tight as she keeps her own arms secure around him. "Mom, why were you awake?" Henry asks curiously. She swallows down a gulp, "I had a dream too" she admits. He looks up into her eyes and sees an expression he recognises instantly, the kind of haunted fear that comes with a visit from Pan. "What did he do?"

"Reminded me of my past. Told me I'd hurt you and Emma, that I couldn't save you" she whispers it slowly, her eyes fixed on Emma, on her shoulder, on the wound she couldn't heal. She thinks of her plan.

"Mom" Henry says quietly tugging on her sleeve, "You and Ma already saved me. I know you wouldn't hurt us. You just need to believe in yourself like we do"

"You believe in me?"

"Of course, you're my Mom" he says with a smile.

Regina smiles back kissing him on the top of his head, "I love you Henry, never forget that"

"I won't Mom. I love you too"

"Very serious talk happening first thing in the morning" comes the sleepy mumble from Emma. Both Henry and Regina raise their heads to see Emma slowly sitting up, "Hey kid"

"Hey Ma" Henry replies with a wide grin.

She crawls over to them before looping one arm around Henry's shoulders and leaning into Regina's shoulder, "Morning" she mumbles with a yawn. "Good morning" Regina replies, "How does your arm feel?"

"Sore but better"

"Good, I have something I need to discuss with you"

Emma's frowns as she studies Regina's serious expression, "Should I be worried?"

"I have a plan. It's….…risky" she settles on the adjective though it's a bit of an understatement.

Emma nods, "Okay, what is it?"

"We need to go back to Pan's camp" Regina begins before being cut off by a shocked Emma. "Are you kidding Regina?! Do you not remember how long it took us to get there? We're trying to get away from Pan"

"I know but Hook told me something that changes things"

"Hook?" Emma questions.

"We found him in the jungle, he helped us get here. Anyway he told me of Pan's real plan. Emma he wants to use our magic to take over all the realms"

"And he can do that with our magic?" Emma asks sceptically.

"You're the saviour Emma, the product of love. I am the one who the fairies abandoned. Apparently the combination of our magic is powerful enough to fuel Pan's desire for empire"

"Crap. I should have known he had an agenda" Emma mutters, "So how are we going to stop him and leave this island in four days without magic?"

"We need to steal the box back"

"I'm sure he just leaves that lying around" Emma scoffs.

Regina frowns at her and the blonde offers her an apologetic smile, "Knowing Pan, he'll keep it close, my guess is in that throne of his"

Emma nods, "So how do we get it without him noticing"

"This is the risky part, we need to time it for when he's gone."

"Is there no other way" Emma asks. After all they've been through already, she doesn't really want to risk losing Regina again. She doesn't want to risk losing Henry either. Heading back to Pan's lair was the last thing she intended to do but Regina seems pretty set on it. She looks to Henry who is studying his mother while chewing on his lip.

"Henry, what do you think?" she asks.

"I think we have to do it" he replies.

"You sure kid?" she doesn't want him to end up back in Pan's clutches. She may not know the specifics of what he's been through but she can tell it was bad, the worst Henry has probably ever seen. Going back there will be hard for him, she wonders if he knows how hard. She wishes she could shield him from the ghosts and the pain.

Henry frowns, "Pan is evil. Emma, we have to stop him"

"Kid, going back there…"

"I know Ma. But I can handle it okay" he nods reassuringly at her but that doesn't soothe her fears. She sighs before looking between Henry and Regina. She knows she can't dissuade either one of them, part of her doesn't want to anyway. As much as Emma would love to just leave and not look back she's seen a taste of what Pan is like. If she can spare others that fate then surely she should, right? "Okay fine I'm in" she says. She's still not entirely sure mind you but what other shot do they have? _Take the hard path_ her mother had said when they went to save Regina. She smiles sadly thinking of Snow, wondering if she's still alive. A whisper in her heart tells her that her parents are, that she would know if they were dead. _I'll find you_ she thinks instantly cursing herself for resorting to the family catchphrase but she needs it. She needs that hope that she can bring her family together. That she can defeat Pan. That she can get them all back home. It's a lot of weight to bear on one's shoulders but that is the burden of the saviour she muses. She sighs again closing her eyes and picturing her dream of life with Henry and Regina in Storybrooke, a calm peaceful life where their troubles are Henry rebelling in his teen years or who forgot to do the laundry not having to deceive and escape from an evil shadow.

"Are you sure Emma?" Regina asks having spotting the conflict in shining emerald eyes.

"I have to be" Emma replies defeatedly, "This is our Hail Mary Pass isn't it?"

Regina nods wishing it didn't have to be this way and that things could be simpler for them, _maybe in Storybrooke it will be _she thinks hopefully. That dream is what keeps her faith right now. That dream is why she has to do this. It's fine to have a dream but sometimes you have to fight for it and you must protect it. This is one of those times and this time Regina won't let her chance fall apart. She's done that before, run from love or pushed her happy ending away. Not this time. She's tired of not taking chances, of clinging to the ghosts of her past, now is the time to take that desperate measure and believe that it will be enough to keep her happiness alive.

* * *

They march forward in a line, Hook up front since he knows the island best, Henry behind him and Emma and Regina at the back so they can keep an eye on Henry.

"How sure are you that this will work?" Emma whispers as Regina limps behind her.

"If we get the magic back and get it to Ursula then it will definitely work. Our magic will seal off Neverland"

"Okay what about the getting the box part?"

"If it goes to plan then very sure"

"If it doesn't?" Emma asks worriedly.

Regina frowns, "I'm trying not to think about that"

"You don't think it might be wise to think of that worst possible outcome?"

"It might be wise but I need to be strong to do this Emma. To do that I need to believe we'll succeed and I need you to have faith too. We both need to hope this will work Em. Can you do that?"

Emma smiles before taking the other woman's hand in her own, "I can do that"

Regina smiles back squeezing the proffered hand, "Good. Let's keep going Emma. After all I want to get home and take you on a date"

"A date huh? Gooey romance from the Mayor?"

Regina laughs, the happy sound ringing blissfully through Emma's ears, "Not gooey dear but a date nonetheless"

"So tell me how does Regina do dates?"

"You'll have to wait and see" Regina teases.

"Mean" Emma replies playfully. Checking to see if Henry and Hook are still up ahead she wraps her arm over the brunette's shoulders and pulls her in for a quick chaste kiss, "I love you"

Regina smiles back, "I love you too. Just Emma I want you to remember that if this does go wrong"

"Hey none of that remember – we're having faith."

Regina falls back into step behind Emma as they continue walking, "Faith" she repeats quietly.

As they draw nearer the camp they hear the hollering shouts of the lost boys echoing through the thickening fog. Henry drops closer to his mothers as they creep nearer to Pan's lair, "He's not there" he whispers to Emma.

"How do you know kid?"

"Because when he's here everyone stays quiet" he replies thinking back to how the whistle of the shadow would stun small chatter and attempts at fun games into deafening silence. He thinks of how when Pan would recline upon his throne no-one would dare speak. Words he could use. Silence wasn't much better but talking gave him more ammo.

Emma nods watching sadly as Henry thinks of his time in the camp. She knows he'll never forget even if she wishes he could. In life there are memories that will haunt us forever, the ones that rise up in our minds when we least expect, for her these are the echoes of her foster system experience that have re-emerged upon setting foot on this island.

Hook stops them as they reach the border of the camp, "Right lasses, what is the plan?"

"We get to the throne, look for the box, take it and run" Emma sums up simply.

"And how do you plan to get to the throne without the lost boys stopping you?" Hook asks sceptically.

Henry steps forward, "Me and Ma sneak across, you and Mom distract them"

Hook's raised eyebrow cocks in Regina's direction, "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Follow my lead" Regina replies. She turns before kissing Emma on the forehead, "Be careful" she whispers. Emma nods caressing the brunette's cheek, "You too" she turns back to Hook and Henry, "Right, we move fast. We get the box. We get out. No dawdling. No mistakes. We meet back here and we run"

At their nods Emma moves over to Henry. Regina and Hook step out into the camp first. She raises her fingers to her lips before whistling. The boys turn spotting the woman they know Pan wants. An idea sprouts in their minds, they have her and they please Pan. On this island being in his favour is definitely preferable to failing him.

Animalistic grins spread across their faces as the group approach the former witch and pirate who have yet to move. As they come closer Emma and Henry sneak behind them to the throne. "Be a lookout" Emma whispers to Henry who nods, his gaze locked on the cage that once held him. "We'll be gone soon kid" she squeezes his shoulder in reassurance as he worries his bottom lip with his teeth. "I promise Henry, it'll be fine"

He looks back over to Hook and his other mother who are currently inching away from the approaching band of Lost Boys. Emma follows his gaze, "They'll be okay" she whispers before climbing the steps and looking over every inch of the shiny dark rock that she can see.

_Think like Pan_ she thinks. If she were Pan it would be out of sight, it would be at the top where he could have it near. She stands slowly at the top of the obsidian throne. The camp looks smaller from up here, a desolate scattering of ramshackle huts and tiny cages. She imagines how powerful Pan must feel looming over them all up here. She shudders at the cold feel of the seat before her. It feels unlived in. The price of being a shadow she guesses, immortality but loneliness and anger. She runs her fingers slowly over the cool darkened steel, nothing. Her hands just hit smooth metal. She frowns before walking round the chair. It's on her third rotation when she spots the dark crawling out from the edge of the seat that she grins. She kneels down before finding the rim of the shadow. Slowly she runs her fingers along that black edge until she hits something solid. She tugs and a panel slides loose. She eyes the thin piece of wood with confusion before scanning it for hidden buttons or sensors. "Come on please work" she whispers. Nothing. She growls in frustration before taking a deep breath. This has to work._ For Henry. For Regina. For their home in Storybrooke_. She lets those ideas swirl around her heart for a second, light fills and warms her body and she gasps as the panel shocks her. She flinches keeping her hands on the panel as purple and white begins to sparkle across it. She gasps as the familiar feel of her old magic hums in the wood. She waits for a few seconds before the panel lets loose a low hiss. A few seconds more and the purple and white converge in the middle. Glass slowly appears. Emma looks up to the sky wondering how much time they have until Pan returns. _Hurry up_ she thinks as the box inches up at an achingly slow pace. Finally it appears and she takes it her hands. She almost drops it as the glass sears her skin. She tucks the small box beneath her arm for now trying to ignore the hiss of pain as it comes into contact with her skin.

Emma jumps off the bottom to find Henry watching his mother and Hook fight off the lost boys. "Did you get it?" he asks seeing her appear. She nods before revealing the box to him. He reaches his hand out but she stops him, "Don't touch kid" she warns. This magic, so powerful but contained so dangerous. Too dangerous. It's the kind of magic that should never belong to one person. Especially not one who aims to use it for pain and misery. She reaches round for her bag, lowering it securely into it making sure to keep her hand on the base of the bag. She knows it should be safe in there but regardless she needs the physical reassurance.

"Come on kid, let's go" she whispers and they run across the small camp. They freeze as a whistle pierces the air. All four turn to each other knowing what this means. Pan. The Lost Boys grab their spears and aim them at Hook and Regina. If Pan comes and sees this it will work well for them. Pan may even let them go. That's what he always tells them. Regina spots Emma and Henry, _Run_ she mouths.

Emma pauses but then Henry tugs on her arm. Neither want to go but they cannot stay. She watches as Regina punches a Lost Boy and Hook shoves another sending most of the group tumbling to the ground. He grabs her hand and drags them over to where Emma and Henry are still standing. "GO!" Hook shouts as Regina stumbles awkwardly behind them.

Clouds gather overhead as a warning of Pan's imminent return. Emma shares a look at Regina who smiles at her. _They did it_. A screech drags them from their brief moment and they know they must go. The group take off in a dead run.

Their muscles burn.

The ground sends pangs of pain through their feet as sticks and stones fly up into their legs.

Leaves swat them and tree branches smack them in the face.

None of them care. They're all too focussed on getting away, on getting somewhere safe. They hear a howl from the camp, Emma's not there mind you but she's guessing Pan knows what they've done. Hook leads the way again and finally comes to a stop at a small cove. He rests his hands on his thighs as he tries to catch his breath.

"Why are we stopping?" Henry pants exhausted from the run.

"Mermaid Cove" Hook replies.

Emma stretches out her arms wincing as her shoulder hisses in agony from the added exertion of the day. The pain makes her think of Regina and her leg.

"Regina, are you-" her question trails off immediately as she spins round in a small circle. Henry and Hook both look up as well, "Mom?" Henry calls.

"Oh no" Hook whispers under his breath.

"What? What do you know?!" Emma yells grabbing Hook by his jacket lapels and throwing him against a tree.

"Pan has her"

"How do you know?" Henry asks fearfully, tears building in his eyes.

Emma slumps against the tree as Hook falls slack. She doesn't hear Hook's explanation. She doesn't need to. They tricked him and now they're paying the price. Her hands find the box again. Tears spring into her eyes before she kicks the tree in anger. "Stupid" she chastises them all for thinking they could pull this off. She should have known. Damnit. Her fist pounds into the bark little pieces cutting into her knuckles. She doesn't care.

"We have to find her" Henry pleads.

"Henry" Hook begins before Emma cuts her off.

"No. He's right. I am not leaving this island without her, so you either help me get my family back or go away"

_Always happy to hear what you think. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading :)_


	10. Follow Your Heart

_AN: Once again sorry for the wait. Third year is insanely busy! Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. My apologies for any mistakes. I still don't own Once or its characters. Hope you enjoy :) _

**Follow Your Heart**

_They did it_ she thinks as she looks at Emma who smiles at her. Butterflies dance giddily in her stomach for a moment. _They did it_. Against all odds they succeeded. A small part of brain warns her to be wary – that things on Neverland are never this easy but that warning is cut off by a deafening shriek slicing through the air. She shivers as the sound snakes its way through the woods.

They run and it hurts. The wound on her leg from a battle that feels like it occurred so long ago is in reality only ten days old. It has never really had the chance to heal. So right now running across uneven ground the gash sears with agony. _Don't stop_ she commands herself. Now is not the time for collapsing in pain like a weakling. She needs to get away. Regina's no fool, she knows that if Pan catches them then they are screwed. She's seen what he does to allies and they are most certainly his enemies.

The pain in her leg hums through her entire body causing tears to slip from her eyes. The salty liquid burns down her cheeks but none of it matters if she can get home.

What worries her most is the feeling of coldness that feels like it's catching her up. "Emma?" she calls with worry only to receive no reply. She stops dead. They were right in front of her. Now they aren't. "Henry?" Again no answer. Dread settles in her bones – did he take them?

"Not them your Majesty" Pan's voice drips with venom as he glides down into the clearing he has created. "You" he whispers, the sound wrapping like icy tendrils around her spine. On instinct she steps back and winces as the pain worsens.

"How's your leg treating you?" he asks with a small giggle.

"Fine dear, thank you for asking" she snaps back.

He sneers before creeping into her personal space, "Good. So if I do this" he begins voice high-pitched and giggling maniacally before punching into the woman's injured thigh. Regina screams out collapsing on the ground as the pain consumes her leg. Pan continues to laugh, "Oh I thought you would have known better then to lie to me Regina"

The crumpled brunette tries to find the words to answer but all that comes out are uneven pants as the shadow's punch sends agonising tremors up her thigh.

"Get. Up" Pan says coldly, his voice leaving no room for argument.

Regina summons up enough strength to glare up at him.

He leans down, his face nose to nose with hers, "I said get up"

"Why?"

"If you don't I'll kill you right now and you'll never see your son or your saviour again"

Regina frowns closing her eyes as she pictures their faces. She has to get back to them. No matter what. She won't let Pan have the satisfaction of killing her. Not here. Not now.

She grunts out in pain as she slowly inches her way up onto the leg. A scream tears free from her throat as she stands and she nearly drops to the floor again. The shadow's tight grip on her neck is all that holds her up. "Good job your Majesty" he smiles condescendingly patting her on the cheek. "Now you and I are going to take a little trip" he whispers before flicking his wrist binding the woman's hands with thick ropes.

Regina frowns before pulling at the ropes tying her hands. She yelps again when her attempt pulls deep at her bones sending more pain ricocheting up her arm.

"Oh I wouldn't Regina. Not if you'd like to survive to see your family" _One last time anyway_ he snickers.

She sighs defeatedly feeling the weight of the restraints against her wrists. _Just don't go back there. Stay here. Think of Emma. Think of Henry. Not him_. She breathes deep trying to calm herself and focus on anything but the ropes bearing down on her hands telling her she's trapped. Again.

"Now move" he says shoving her forward causing her weight to land on the injured leg. She stifles a whimper biting down on her lip hard. She stumbles but wills herself to stay upright. She will not fall. Not again. Not in front of him.

* * *

"We will find her won't we Ma?" Henry asks tears clouding his eyes. He just got his mothers back. His dream flashes before him again. _Pan's cruel laughter. His mother screaming as he dragged her away from them. Emma sobbing. The sound of waves echoing in his ears as he tried to run towards his Mommy. _Earlier he came to in Regina's arms. This time when he opens his eyes she isn't there because this is not a dream. Not anymore.

He thinks of all those times he wished to escape from his mom back when he all he saw was a drawing of evil and his stories. He screws his eyes shut, a lone tear slipping free, as he wishes he could take back every one of those moments where he ran away, where he pushed aside and where he made her feel she wasn't good enough to be his mother. Henry knows now, deep in his heart that she was good enough, that she loved him and that he saved her from darkness. Now he needs to again, only this time that darkness is deeper, more vindictive and unwilling to let her go. He can't give up though. She and Emma came for him even when it looked like hope was lost and so he will go after her.

"Ma?" he repeats looking up at his mother, her eyes a mixture of fear and determination.

"We'll find her kid if I have to tear every inch of this island apart" he breathes out a relieved sigh. He can see in her face that she would go to the end of the earth for his other mother and if there's one belief he can still hold on to it's that Emma when she believes, when she wants to find and protect the ones she loves never gives up.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Hook asks. He doesn't do it to be cruel but as it stands they are on one edge of the Mermaid Cove and Pan could be anywhere. He doesn't want them to be blindsided again.

Emma frowns wishing once again that this island didn't make her feel so hopeless. Every time she thinks they're one step closer to home Pan reminds her just where they are and who's game they're playing. Honestly now she's tired and she's had enough of this particular game. They've all been here far too long, too many days spent on this hellhole of a place wishing and waiting for home. She cannot surrender, especially not to a sadistic shadow, it is not just her life at stake here but her son's and Regina's. They are two people who she cannot be without now, she can feel the need for their happiness stronger than own. No, this is not a game she can let Pan win. _Be the saviour Emma, defeat that cocky son of a bitch and get Regina back_. She curses herself internally, she knew that plan was dangerous but what else did they have?

Hook clears his throat capturing her attention. He's right, they need a plan. _We had a plan before, look what good it did us_ she thinks bitterly. They cut it too close and now they're paying the price. She closes her eyes and thinks of Regina. She pictures her lying curled up next to her as they slept last night, tentatively kissing her and confessing her love. She doesn't try and picture what Pan is doing to her. She can't. It would only be torture to imagine all the horrors Pan could inflict.

She runs her hands absentmindedly over her bag before hitting the box. Part of her wants to smash it. This after all is the reason they had to go back to that damn camp in the first place. Anger boils in her veins coursing through her blood like a virus. She takes a deep breath trying to keep it down. Now is not the time for losing her temper and doing something stupid. Acting rashly will only endanger them all and she won't let them happen. Her thumb hits the box again and an idea clicks in her mind. She lifts the box out before turning to Hook, "Magic" she announces confidently.

Hook offers her a sad smile before shaking his head, "We can't"

"Why not?" Emma asks in frustration, the box rattling in her hands.

"If we are to give that to Ursula to seal off Neverland we will only be able to take a little piece of it and that we will need to get home"

Emma's face falls defeatedly as Henry slips the box from her hands with a sad expression, "He's right Ma. Mom wouldn't want us to"

"She'd want us to find her"

"But not by destroying our only way home" Henry replies. He wishes they could just use this magic and trap Pan while they get away but he won't do that. His mother wants to protect everyone else and seal Pan away. She wants to do something good and selfless for no other reason than to spare the rest of the world from the shadow's particular brand of merciless evil. He finds he can't bring himself to take that away from her. He wants to find her but not by sacrificing their way home or his mother's plan.

Emma sighs chewing her lip. She knows Henry's right. She knows that if she uses that magic now they'll be trapped here. Part of her is also aware that it isn't what Regina would want. Regina wants to save everyone else and go home. The blonde smiles wondering what the rest of the world would think if they knew that all the evil queen of their fairytale wants right now is to protect them and then live with her family. Emma nods to herself knowing that even if it hurts, even if it feels like giving away their best chance, that she won't use that box. Sometimes the desire to do what we want is strong, it lures us in but Emma knows that real strength comes from resistance, from the knowledge that using something for our own wants is not always the way. That sometimes there is so much more you can do with what is offered to you even if it is the hard path. The long road. She also knows that even if it's a struggle which this will be that it's worth it if you can save your family and do what's right. Emma plans to do both.

She turns to Hook feeling her new resolve flood her system. She won't give up. She can't. "How do you suggest we find her then?"

Hook smiles at her, "You know how to find her Swan"

She blinks in confusion fixing him with a glare. Now is not the time to be vague.

He sighs at her annoyed look, "You love her" he says clearly.

"With all my heart" Emma replies wondering just where he's going with this.

Henry's the one who gets it and he grins at Emma before speaking, "Follow your heart Ma"

"What?"

"True love is the most powerful magic of all Ma. You just need to believe" Henry states definitively though his eyes plead with his mother to believe him, to have faith in what he's just said.

"The lad's right Swan"

Emma looks at both at them before sitting down on a nearby log. The other two stare at her expectantly and she can feel their gazes burning into her. It's pressure she's felt before, pressure to break the curse, to get back form the Enchanted Forest, to help Regina destroy that trigger, somehow this feels like more. Those were leaps sure but they were leaps she knew would work. The curse was an accident. The Forest was hope. The trigger was faith. This though is pressure from the heart. The kind she isn't good at. The kind where she has to face up to her feelings and believe in her heart. Unfortunately for Emma she doesn't have the time to destroy a toaster or down some Jack to work through the storm of emotions running through her, she has a matter of hours, minutes, seconds, to get to Regina before it's too late. Regina. She shuts her eyes once more and pictures the last moment she can pinpoint of seeing her. She smiles picturing the woman's happy smile at their success. A brief moment but she feels as if her life with Regina so far has been made of fleeting moments, hidden glances when she thought no-one was looking, shared secret smiles that only the other saw, far too short snapshots of time when she felt like she could build a family with this woman. All of them flood her vision until she swears she can feel brunette curls on her shoulder and warm chocolate eyes looking at her in a way that makes her stomach flip, "Regina" she whispers out into the empty air.

She stands feeling a buzz of something, a faint flicker of energy from her fingertips. For a moment she swears she must be hallucinating for all of her magic is trapped in a box but when she slowly opens her eyes there it is. A light pink glow bubbling into the air and slowly dancing away from her,

"H-how?" she gasps out staring awestruck at the small sphere.

Henry looks at her in confusion, Hook just smiles before asking, "What do you see?"

"You don't see it?" she asks. "It's a small pink glow"

"Shaped like a heart?"

Emma looks at it before shaking her head, "It looks like an apple"

Henry laughs, "Of course it does"

"Why can't you see it?" she asks.

Hook simply chuckles at her before replying, "We aren't her true love. Lead the way Swan"

Emma nods before turning to the glimmer of hope before her. It's small. It's faint but it's there. That's enough to give her hope. She did it. She trusted her heart, now she just has to hope it guides her to the right place. She smiles looking at the pink apple, _If only it were red_ she thinks following the glow as it leads her through the trees.

* * *

Her body is numb. It wasn't at the start of this little trek through the forest but now after countless branches smacking her bruised cheek and layer upon layer of thorns and twigs slicing into her the pain barely registers. Her limbs move of their own accord being prodded forward by Pan when her drained and injured body walks too slow for his liking. Regina ignores it. She ignores his eyes taking joy in her every flinch and hiss of pain. The agony that sears in her leg and wrists fades to just a low constant hum. It doesn't matter anymore. All she cares about is the light flutter in her heart that came a few moments ago, the one that let her know Emma was coming. She'd smile but Pan would see. Emma is coming for her. She knows that. She just needs to survive long enough for Emma to find her.

Regina frowns as they reach a cliff overlooking a small cove. She sees no more island, not the trees they battled through when they first set foot on Neverland nor anymore of Pan's dark forest. There's just water.

She stops upon reaching the edge of the steep drop catching her breath as she sees the crashing waves and sharp rocks lurking dangerously beneath the sharp edge.

"Well I suppose here's as good a place as any to stop" Pan says cheerily. Regina stays silent staring into the murky abyss of water below. She sees no point in engaging him at this juncture, she doesn't want to speak to him, to give him words to use against her. He already knows and has done enough to know just where to push her, to hurt her and she's not about to offer up any more ammunition.

"Wondering why we're here I suppose?" Pan asks cheekily though she can hear the tinge of irritation that creeps into his voice over her lack of curiosity.

Regina recognises the tone, it's one she's heard in Rumple, in herself and in others, that frustration of holding the power yet still being ignored. It was a tone she first heard in her mother's voice, which was how she knew she was pushing her luck. She heard it again in Rumple when she ignored his orders or skipped lessons. It rang in her ears while she was the evil queen seeking attention from a kingdom who didn't care.

She's so focussed on her thoughts that she misses the split second in wish irritation spills forth into something far more dangerous. Before she knows it her body is lifted in the air, a shadowy hand clawing at her neck as she gasps for air.

"When I ask a question I expect an answer" he growls anger burning in his dark chilling gaze.

"Fine" she croaks out "Why are we here?"

He smirks at her hoarse response dropping her unceremoniously on the floor. She stifles a pained yelp as her body hits the ground. Regina makes no move to get up. Part of her screams to stand and face him at an equal level _never back down_, but she can't. It hurts too much and she needs to stay awake, stay alive for her son and for Emma.

"Did you ever wonder how I knew to take your son?" he asks casually as if he were sitting down to recite a bedtime story.

"Yes, Hook filled me in" Regina replies with a sigh.

Pan snickers at her slightly hurt look as she thinks of the tale she was told, "Did it surprise you Regina?" he asks before gliding back over to her, he places his hands on her shoulders smiling as she flinches, "Your mother traded you like you were nothing. How does that feel? Once again just a little lost girl whose mother didn't love her?" he giggles as he hisses the words into her ear.

She shuts her eyes willing herself not to let his words affect her. _He's right – she didn't love you_. No. She did. She loved me in the end. Not then. Not all the time. But she loved me. Regina repeats this thoughts to herself hoping it's enough to resist whatever it is Pan is planning.

He frowns upon seeing her continue to sit there. _No reaction – Nevermind_ he thinks as frustration grows inside of him. He needs her broken. Or at least fractured enough that she will take his deal. Either way she is not leaving this island.

"So now though you're all alone"

She turns and frowns at him. That isn't true. It isn't. She can still feel that tugging feeling in her heart.

He snickers again, "What you think the saviour is coming for you?" he laughs "How precious indeed! Why would she come for you Regina? Because she _loves_ you?" he emphasises the word with a low sneer, "Oh dear oh dear. Really now Regina, after all these years you still don't know that no-one can love you? Even if they try they all go in the end" he sneers watching a tear fall unrestrained down the woman's cheek. He can see her biting her lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to avoid giving him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

With an icy sneer growing even wider at seeing how close he is to succeeding he swirls round to sit in front of her. He tips up her face forcing her to look him in the eye, "They'll leave you behind here"

"They won't" she replies confidently though tears gather across her eyelashes threatening to spill. She believes in Emma and Henry and she knows they won't leave her but she's struggling to keep pretending that Pan's words aren't cutting deep into her heart. After all he is right, everyone she's loved in the past she has either pushed away or hurt or they have hurt or left her. This time is different. It has to be. Her heart keeps beating in her chest with that small hum telling her that her love is coming for her.

"It won't matter, you still won't leave here. The only question is how do you want to stay?"

"What?"

"I am going to offer you a deal"

"I thought you wanted me dead. What room is there for negotiation on that?" she asks with a hint of sass.

"Well Regina, you kill Emma and get the magic back and I will let you have your power back as long as you join me in my plan"

She gasps horrified, her blood running cold at the mere thought. Even if she didn't love Emma she knows she couldn't take this deal. Her mother may have believed that power was more important than love but it isn't. Henry. She thinks of her son. God no she can't do this to him. Hell there's no way she wants to be aligned with a monster like Pan. Never. She wants to stop him and despite what he says she and Emma will find a way to escape this place.

"No"

"No?" he asks surprised.

"No" she repeats. There isn't a shred of doubt in her mind or her heart. Every fibre of her being screams and shouts the word no. Pan may lust for power but she has something more important. She has love. She has a family and she could never hurt them by choosing her magic over them.

"Well then I guess I that means you're taking the other option? A shame, you could have had so much potential ruling the lands by my side"

"I have more potential not doing that. Power made me lonely and miserable. Love makes me happy"

"How sweet" Pan remarks condescendingly.

He stops upon hearing a rustle through the trees. Regina looks up before smiling mesmerised by the small pink glow that emerges through those bushes. She closes her eyes briefly allowing the warmth and light wash over her as her own heart beats faster at the signal that her love is close.

She opens them again to catch a glimpse of blonde hair. "Excellent" Pan sneers before kneeling back down before Regina, "Well it appears you were right. She came for you. You may have turned me down but once she sees you die she won't"

Regina's heart freezes in her chest and her breath hitches. _I don't want to die_. She'd always welcomed the prospect before when she had nothing but now there's Henry and there's Emma and she doesn't want to leave them. They haven't had their home in Storybrooke yet.

Emma appears before them, "Regina" she smiles happily before turning and seeing Pan. She frowns at his happy expression knowing it won't be good.

"Ah the saviour come for her queen. Now I made Regina here a deal but she turned me down"

"I'm sure I will as well" Emma states deadpan before locking her eyes once more with Regina. Seeing the other woman there injured and still on the floor worries her but it's enough to remind her that Regina is still alive and fighting to remain with her and Henry. She can feel that glow from earlier return to her heart once more and smiles briefly as the feel of love hums through her body.

Pan smirks, "Well we'll see"

He walks over before grabbing Regina by the neck once more and sliding over to the edge of the cliff. With a quick laugh he steps off revelling in the saviour's frantic scream before allowing himself and Regina to float in the air before them.

"It's quite simple saviour, I kill her"

"No" her voice comes out as a panicked whisper as tears bubble out of blue-green eyes.

"What was that?" Pan asks.

"No" Emma repeats stepping closer to the edge.

Pan smiles once more, "If I don't you and Henry will be stuck here forever"

"We're not leaving without her" Emma replies without hesitation.

The shadow laughs, his screech permeating the tense air, "I'm counting on it. Now you two stole from me and I can't let that go unpunished. So I'm changing our deal"

"You can't do that" Emma protests weakly.

"Oh but I can. I'd have thought you of all people Swan know that life is unfair." He smiles seeing the wave of hurt flash across her features. "Now you have two days to return that magic to me and leave this island or I will kill your son" he states it coldly watching as Emma pales at the offer. She won't take it but there's no way they're getting off this island in just two days.

"Good luck" he smiles before releasing his hold on Regina who plummets down towards the crashing waves.

He disappears in a swirl of smoke just catching Emma's shout of "NO!" as she too leaps off the rock.

_Always happy to hear what you think. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading :)_


	11. Awakening

_AN: Again apologies for the wait and thank you for your patience. Next chapter will hopefully not have as long a wait. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time - you guys make my day :) Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)_

**Awakening**

The air freezes around Emma as her heart stops in her chest. She doesn't hear Pan's bitter laughter. Nor does she hear Henry's shout of "MOM!" She doesn't see Pan disappear. All she sees is that one moment Regina is there, the next not. She doesn't think. There's no time. It doesn't end like this. She won't let it. So she runs. She runs and hopes.

_Just please get to her in time_ she prays as she takes a deep lungful of air and throws herself off the rocks and towards her falling love.

The brunette looks like a small blur in the midst of crashing dark blue waves, lashing viciously at rocks and each other. Emma mind screams that she won't make it in time. Tears whizz free from her eyes smearing down her face as she freefalls.

_Please Regina, just live_. Nothing else matters right now. They can figure the rest of it out. Stopping Pan. Getting home. All of it can come later. She just needs Regina to live.

The air whips at her as she falls faster and faster, the iciness of the breeze cutting into her sending pain rippling through her body. Right now she doesn't care. Her focus is still on Regina who's falling precariously closer and closer to those dark waves. Agony shoots through her heart as she pictures the brunette falling in, _no! _ _Save her Swan. Just do something. Use your heart_.

Emma is a woman who never believed in magic or fairytales. She is a woman who found out they were true and still could not believe, not until she was forced to confront reality, to make herself see the light because belief was what she needed. No, Emma never believed in magic or fairytales, she never had hope that these things would happen to her but in this moment hurtling through the air towards Regina she lets herself believe. She lets herself hope for the life they might lead and she lets love in.

_Love. True love is the most powerful magic of all. _

It shouldn't be possible she thinks as warmth spreads through her body but it is. This time though she doesn't question it. She forgets her cynicism and her need for answers and instead focuses on that light emanating from deep within her heart.

She may not understand the how or the why but what Emma Swan does understand is that in the blink of an eye she has gone from free-falling to her death to splashing into the water with Regina in her arms, both of them just breaking the surface.

Emma gasps for air finally opening her eyes blinking water from them as she looks around in shock. "Whoa" she breathes out in amazement at the residual pink shimmer radiating around her and Regina, "How?" she asks still stunned. On instinct she looks up seeing the jagged edge of the cliff she leaped from. There's no way they should have survived. Yet somehow here they are floating and stranded in dark sea. "I – we did it" Emma muses aloud before looking down at Regina who is still unconscious and heavy in Emma's arms.

Tears fall freely from emerald orbs as she gazes upon the brunette. _Even after being thrown off a cliff she still looks ridiculously beautiful_. "Regina" she whispers gently shaking the other woman her panic increasing with every second that she stays unresponsive.

Once again her eyes frantically scan the area but all that surrounds them is darkening water. Terror bubbles in her chest as she spots ripples inching closer towards them. "Regina you really need to wake up now. Please" she pleads bringing the brunette snug against her own body. Her own muscles are sore from the journey up the cliff and the fall, she's not sure how much longer she can tread water like this. Emma rests her head against Regina's before beginning to pat her back in an attempt to force air into her lungs until she hears a gentle cough and some spluttering. "Regina?" she asks hopefully pulling back to catch a glimpse of deep brown eyes.

"Mma" she murmurs mystified as to how this happened, how they both survived such a fall. Regina can feel the exhaustion and pain creeping back into her battered body. Summoning up her last vestiges of conscious strength she manages to whisper out "Em, love you" before everything goes fuzzy and she collapses against the blonde's shoulder once more.

"I love you too" Emma cries as Regina falls back into unconsciousness, "We're going to be okay" she promises whispering into silky brunette locks.

Those sinister looking ripples are drawing ever nearer to them causing pangs of fear to strike deep within Emma. She wishes she'd paid attention to Regina's magic lessons then she might know how to harness whatever just saved them. _Think Swan. What did she tell you?_

"Magic is about emotion" the words ring in her ears in a rich honey-toned voice so clearly that Emma looks down to Regina having expected her to have been the one voicing them.

She looks quickly from the captivating vision of the brunette and then back to the dark hum of the sea. _Okay Swan time for a leap of faith_ she thinks before channelling everything she has, every inch of strength left, all of it, her doubt, her hope, her belief and her fear, all her pain and suffering, all that she is Emma lets pour freely from her mind. _I was an orphan, a lost girl, then I was impervious, now I am a mother, I am a daughter, I have love. Love. _She focuses on that love, that light energy, she hears and feels a warm buzz from around her but she does not lose focus.

_Now or never_ she thinks as the sounds of the ocean lap dark and dangerous nearby. Without another second thought she presses her lips to Regina's own. Emma's thumb dances over the soft skin of a cheek as she continues to kiss sea-dampened lips. A wave bursts inside of Emma and tears stream down her face, happiness coursing through her as she feels it – magic.

Magic she shouldn't have or at least that's what she thought. Pan took her natural essence, the by-product of her creation but he couldn't take what wasn't there. He could only drain the visible awake magic not the dormant magic lying sleeping inside her soul. Pan's eye for magic was drawn only to the irresistible combination of light and darkness, so blind that he could not see that the true power rested elsewhere.

Emma finally opens her eyes resting her head against Regina's. She feels breathless and tired but she's awake. Her heart is awake and beating joyfully with everything she's allowed herself to know. All those barriers and walls her mind so carefully constructed are breaking down and she doesn't care. Imperviousness isn't what she needed. What she needed was strength. Looking up at the light pink sheen surrounding her and Regina she knows that this is strength. This is not immunity and sealing herself off to the world. This is everything her heart has wanted to feel but what she would not allow it to.

"Emma" the muttered whisper only furthers the joy in Emma's heart. She looks into those warm chocolate eyes and releases the choked sob she'd been restraining at her fear of not making it. "You're still here" she cries in happiness pulling Regina further into her embrace.

Regina smiles still weak from Pan's assault resting her head against Emma's, "You did it" she whispers proudly.

"I don't know how" Emma admits.

"You listened"

"What?"

"To your heart and not your head. You listened Emma" Regina explains, "Henry?!" she asks in alarm.

"With Hook. They're waiting for us so we can go to Ursula"

"Something tells me we won't have to wait long" Regina replies with her eyes trained on something below them.

"Regina?" Emma asks worriedly.

"Take a deep breath and hold on tight" Regina instructs quickly.

"What? Regina I –"

"Do you trust me?" Regina asks. It's a loaded question for both of them. Emma has shied away from trusting people just like Regina has. Their past having made them wary of extending it and all too aware of the pain that can come from having it broken. Yet in this ocean Regina knows with every fibre of her being that she trusts Emma, Emma who would leap off cliffs without a second thought to save her, who would journey across lands to find her. She knows that Emma loves her. For once she pushes aside the fear and the pain of history and allows herself to trust and to ask for it back.

"Of course I do" her own speed stuns her slightly, her willingness to trust foreign to her but her heart answers for her screaming a resounding "Yes".

"Deep breath. Hold on" Regina repeats looking back at the growing swirling darkness that is beneath them. Emma nods as she and Regina take their breath together before she pulls the brunette into her closely.

She gasps as the sea moves below them almost throwing her backwards before she remembers to keep a firm grasp on Regina who she knows is not strong enough to swim or float in the sea alone. The current surges upwards showering them with water. The torrent grows thicker and Emma struggles to keep purchase on Regina.

The brunette feels Emma's hands pawing frantically to keep a hold of her and anchors her arms around Emma's neck wrapping her legs tight around the other woman's waist so she cannot let go. She braces herself as the final spray of water shoots up before dragging them down into its murky depths.

_I know this wasn't as long as usual but many things shall be explained next chapter :) I'm always happy to hear what you think, hopefully you liked it. Thank you very much for reading :)_


End file.
